


heaven and hell (were words to me)

by sporadichearttcollector



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Brief Sexual Content, Disabled Character, Gratuitous Nicknames, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, M/M, Magic, Mental Health Issues, Mentioned Drake Spear, Mentioned Riko Moriyama, Pining, Wholesome Twinyards, You Have Been Warned, also:, background kevaaron, but yeah its kind of dark for a bit there, discussion of medication, gay confusion, gay dumbasses as a plot device, ichirou shows up for a bit and is a dick, more tags to be added as I write more, probably, smitten andrew, we all know i cant resist, wow getting angsty tonight huh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-02-27 14:52:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 22,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18741292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sporadichearttcollector/pseuds/sporadichearttcollector
Summary: He would never admit it, but his thing for Neil is becoming a serious problem. Half his schemes aren’t even real anymore, if he’s honest. They’re just excuses to see number ten.Andrew isn’t a hardcore villain anyways, so it’s not really a big deal. As long as he robs a few banks a year, he doesn’t have to worry about keeping a job or rent, and his brother gets to continue med school.It was a good plan until Neil fucking Josten showed up and started meeting all his standards.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> aight so if you didnt read the tags ill say it here: implied/referenced sexual assault, riko is mentioned and as usual a piece of shit, drake is also mentioned but i dont go into much detail. please let me know in the comments if theres something else you feel i need to tag/mention in these notes.
> 
> insp is found [here](https://sporadichearttcollector.tumblr.com/post/184404435833/the-hero-shows-up-at-the-villains-doorstep-one)
> 
> thank you ollie and eggy for doing the editing this wouldn't be nearly as good without yall

          Andrew has a knife in his hand the second he hears someone’s fist hit his door. Approximately three people know where he lives, and all of them know to call before coming over. It’s a quarter after midnight, and Andrew is entirely prepared to stab whoever the hell is banging on his door this late. 

          What he doesn’t expect to find is his arch fucking nemesis leaning on the doorjamb, icy blue eyes watery and  _ dazed. _ Like he’s been drugged. 

          “What are you doing here, number ten?” Andrew asks, lowering the knife. Neil Josten, number ten in the league of foxes, a group of superheroes, who steps on Andrew’s last nerve any time they meet, the only person to ever foil Andrew’s evil plans, sways slightly like he’s about to pass out. He’s shivering, his ridiculous orange hoodie and washed out jeans are torn in ways that Andrew knows all too well. There’s blood, and Neil has a ring of bruises around his throat. He looks fucking terrified. 

          He looks like he was assaulted.

          Neil’s gaze meets Andrew’s, he sways again, fingers grasping uselessly at the wall. “Didn’t know where else to go…” he mumbles, and collapses forwards. Andrew catches him without hesitation, swinging Neil into his arms and backing into the apartment. He kicks the door shut behind himself, and brings Neil into his tiny bedroom. Andrew sets him, incredibly gently, onto the bed, then backtracks to lock the door. 

          He stops in the kitchen for a mug of cold coffee, and by the time he has reentered the bedroom, Neil has turned onto his side, curling into a ball and looking impossibly small and  _ fragile _ . 

          Andrew hates it. 

          Andrew would never admit it, not even under pain of death, but he sort of has a thing for the mouthy redhead. 

          Neil always shows up in the nick of time, dressed in his absurd orange monstrosity of a costume, mouth spewing witty comments and sharp retorts. Andrew’s schemes generally include killing someone who has wronged him, and Neil always manages to keep that from happening. He’s strong, fast, and stupidly pretty with his floppy red curls and bright blue eyes. 

          But Andrew’s favorite part of number ten will always be that fucking mouth. 

          Last time he had been caught by Neil, number two had shown up as well, his usual bitching about how Andrew should join the league and be a good guy, and the snappy remark that came out of Neil’s pretty pink lips almost ruined Andrew’s escape. 

          He would never admit it, but his  _ thing _ for Neil is becoming a serious problem. Half his schemes aren’t even real anymore, if he’s honest. They’re just excuses to see number ten. 

          Andrew isn’t a hardcore villain anyways, so it’s not really a big deal. As long as he robs a few banks a year, he doesn’t have to worry about keeping a job or rent, and his brother gets to continue med school. 

          It was a good plan until Neil fucking Josten showed up and started meeting all his standards. 

          Andrew watches Neil for probably twenty minutes before sighing very dramatically, and dialing a number he swore he never would. 

          “If you’re finally deciding to join the good guys, can you wait until the morning? It’s fucking late and I don’t have the energy to put up with your apathy.” David Wymack, leader of the league of foxes, grumbles from the other end of the phone.

          “If I remember correctly, and I do, you said I could call anytime. It happens to be about something I think you might give a few shits about.” Andrew says dryly, sipping his coffee. His nose wrinkles, it needs more sugar.

          “You have about thirty seconds to explain before I hang up and go back to sleep.” 

          “Number ten just showed up at my apartment, no I will not tell you where that is, and he’s pretty banged up. I mean that literally, it looks like someone sexually assaulted everyone’s favorite fox.” Andrew drones, glancing into Neil’s mind (which is somewhat how he’d come to know his nemesis’ name at all). He’s dreaming of some stupid sport, of course. “I’ll call one of my medically inclined contacts to fix him up, and bring him by your stupid headquarters in a few days when he’s better. I want your word I won’t be arrested on sight, or at all.” 

          Andrew is one of the few people in the world who has more than one Gift. He can read minds, and he can make words binding. If Wymack gives his word, he will be magically held to it. Wymack lets out a stream of swears, and then a put out sigh. 

          “I promise I won’t arrest you on sight or at all when you bring number ten.” Wymack says, and Andrew knows better than to leave it at that. 

          “No, you promise you won’t let me be arrested on sight or at all when I bring number ten, with an hour afterwards so I can disappear before one of your baby foxes try to track me. Don’t try to pull one over on me, or I won’t return your precious fox. I bet he would make a great wall spread.”

          “Saying I won’t let you be arrested means I’ll have to stop anyone who tries,” Wymack says.

          “Exactly. I have things to do, I don’t have time to deal with escaping you and your foxes yet again.” Andrew rolls his eyes. “Look, number ten here is down for the count and I’m taking care of him, as well as whoever laid hands on him. All I want is to not be arrested for doing something that actually benefits you. Isn’t your whole shtick to help innocents, or whatever?”

          “You’re a criminal!” 

          “So I rob a few banks, or cause a bit of mayhem, how many innocents die when I pull shit?” 

          “I can count five people off the top of my head,” Wymack snarls. 

          “If I killed them, it’s because they weren’t innocent.” Andrew snarls right back. “Give me your word or I’ll put number ten right back out on the streets. I’m not arguing this anymore.” 

          Wymack lets out an impressive stream of swears, but gives Andrew his word. 

          “Don’t call this number, ever,” Andrew says. “See you in a few days.”

~

          Andrew calls Aaron, because he’s over half way through med school and is the only person Andrew knows who has healing powers. They’re faint, Andrew stole most of the magic in the womb, but he has them along with an eidetic memory, one of the few traits the twins share. 

          Aaron grumbles about being woken, but Andrew knows he’ll be there within the hour. Aaron has that ridiculous hero-like urge to help people, and could never ignore someone in need.    

          As predicted, Aaron arrives thirty minutes later, wearing three jackets, two scarfs, and some too-long pajama pants covered in tiny penguins. A gift from Nicky, probably. 

          “Where is he?” Aaron asks, unwrapping one of his scarfs and tossing it around Andrew’s neck. “This place is freezing, by the way, you should move.” Something Aaron always brings up when he visits, something Andrew always ignores. 

          “Bedroom,” Andrew replies, and walks in to find Neil sitting up on the bed, rubbing at his eyes. They widen, just a bit, at the sight of Andrew and Aaron. 

          “I’m seeing double,” Neil murmurs, blinking a few times. 

          “No, you’re not, idiot,” Andrew says, walking over to the chair he had previously been occupying. “He’s my twin. He’s here to help.”

          “I’m surprised you haven’t killed me, Monster.” Neil arches an eyebrow.

          “No, you’re not. You’re the only one of those ridiculous foxes with a brain.” Andrew chews on a nail. “And you would never have come here if you thought I would hurt you. Speaking of, how the fuck did you know where I live?”

          “I have an… extra Gift.” Neil says haltingly. He is hesitant to tell Andrew, because regardless of Andrew’s apartment being a safe place to crash, Andrew is still a villain. Whatever internal struggle he is having, he gets over it and continues speaking. “It’s like heightened Synesthesia. I focused on you, and was lucky enough that I guess you’ve been in that same alley before, because I could see the colors you left behind.”

          “The colors I left behind?” Andrew asks, leaning forwards in interest. “Which alley?” 

          “By the little dollar market,” Neil says. “Everywhere you go, you leave your color behind. It’s stronger if you’re having particularly intense emotions, or you’re there often.” 

          “Magical tracking,” Andrew snorts. “Your speed and that, must have been helpful when you were on the run.” He says this to encourage the thoughts, and looks into Neil’s mind. He gets a handful of utterly panicked memories, Neil with different looks, names, and a woman, his mother, before Neil throws a pillow at him. 

          “That’s fucking rude,” Neil grumbles. 

          “So is using your magic stalker powers to find my private residence.” Andrew snorts. “Aaron’s going to look you over now, tell us what happened.” Neil pales, and picks at the hem of his bloodied hoodie for a moment. 

          “The Raven,” Neil starts, then buries his face in his hands. “Riko. Fucking Riko.” 

          Aaron takes a seat on the bed next to Neil, slow and careful so Neil has plenty of time to see he is coming. 

          “Are you in pain?” He asks softly, and Andrew wonders if he could ever be soft like that. 

          “Yeah,” Neil says hoarsely. He wraps his arms around himself. 

          “Andrew said he thought you were sexually assaulted. I know you’re undoubtedly very uncomfortable, but I need to know how bad things are so I can help you.” Neil’s face goes a bright red but he nods, rubbing his bruised cheek. 

          “I got slammed into a wall a few times,” Neil says, voice quiet. “A minor concussion, I think. He was more interested in cutting me up than he was touching me like… that. He made threats, but I don’t think he was actually interested in following through. Just wanted to scare me. He dosed me with something, I’m not sure what. Some kind of hallucinogen, but I think it’s already worn off.” 

          Riko fucking Moriyama, a hardcore supervillain who has been on Andrew’s shit list for years due to his constant harassment of Kevin Day, his royal bitchiness, number two in the league of foxes, who Andrew has unwittingly been conned into protecting, has just been upgraded to number one on Andrew’s To-Kill list. 

          Andrew is very good at crossing people off of his To-Kill list. 

          Aaron nods, unphased, and politely asks Neil if it is okay to remove some of his clothing to better assess the damage. Neil flushes again, but shimmies out of his filthy hoodie and lets Aaron clean and dress the large slash across his already scarred chest. Aaron manages enough healing magic that all but one of the cuts no longer require stitches, and he stitches it up efficiently. Andrew provides some clean, relatively new clothing for Neil to change into. 

          “Thank you,” Neil says, holding the soft gray shirt to his chest for a moment before pulling it over his head. 

          “You would do the same for me,” Andrew says, and he doesn’t need to read Neil’s mind to know he is right. 

          “Normal painkillers should be fine, and I’m sure Andrew has some laying around.” Aaron tells Neil. Andrew promptly kicks Aaron in the shin.

          “Thanks a lot, asshole. He’s my fucking nemesis, and he already knows where I live. I didn’t need you revealing my secret identity too.” 

          “You know mine,” Neil points out, and Aaron nods. 

          “That’s because I can read minds, and Kevin is literally always thinking about you.” Andrew retorts, flicking his fingers at Aaron. “Out, you’ve served your purpose.”

          “You’re welcome, dick.” Aaron mumbles, and packs his shit. Andrew is silent as he leaves, then turns to Neil. 

          “I called your head fox,” Andrew says. “Told him you were hurt, and I’m taking care of it. I’ll bring you to your headquarters in a few days when you’re a bit better.” Neil’s eyes widen in shock. 

          “You can’t,” Neil stammers. “They’ll arrest you.”

          “No, because I got Wymack to swear he won’t let anyone arrest me when I bring you, and I have an hour after so I can get away cleanly.” Andrew rolls his eyes. “I’m not stupid, Josten.” 

          “No,” Neil murmurs, hugging one of his knees to his chest. “You’re not.” 

          “Tell me more about Riko, I’m killing him for this.” Andrew says, crossing the room to sit on the bed next to Neil. “Don’t you dare try to pull that ‘even assholes deserve to live’ bullshit, we both know Riko has it coming to him.” 

          “I wasn’t going to,” Neil says, glaring at Andrew. “I was there when Kevin showed up, I know he has it coming. And I don’t have quite the same principles as the other foxes.”

          “Thanks to your interesting upbringing, yes, I know. I thought you were reformed?”

          “I have slightly bigger issues to handle before I tackle the ‘bad people deserve death’ ideology.” Neil snarks, and Andrew knows he’s fucked because  _ damn _ if that doesn’t make him like Neil even more.

          “I’m sure you do,” Andrew tilts his head to the side a bit, debating looking into Neil’s head. He gives a very put out sigh, and resists the urge because Neil has dealt with enough tonight and Andrew knows constantly poking around in someone's’ heads is a terrible way to stop being arch enemies. “How did you know I was reading your mind?” Andrew has met maybe four people who were aware of when he was doing it. 

          “Couple of reasons,” Neil says. “For one, you get this look. For two, magic stalking means I see everywhere you have been, so if you’re sifting through my brain, you leave a trail of color. I always know you’re in there when my vision starts getting pink.”

“Pink?” Andrew raises his eyebrows, leaning back. “I’m pink?” Neil nods.

          “Yeah, like… baby pink? Is that a thing? It’s super light, and soft, sort of dreamy, so it’s actually kind of hard to notice.” Neil chews on his lip for a moment. “I’ve never seen anyone else with it, so congrats, you’re special, I guess.” 

          “Special.” Andrew snorts, and for the first time in probably a year he wants to  _ laugh _ . He is completely ignoring the fact that the color Neil sees for him is  _ soft _ and  _ dreamy  _ cause isn’t that just fuckin' ironic. “And baby pink is totally a thing, but I seriously doubt it’s the color you’re seeing.” Andrew scoots closer to Neil and pulls up Google on his phone. “But I’m curious so, before you tell me about that little shit, we’re going to find the actual pink you’re seeing.” 

          Andrew cannot believe his goddamn eyes when he googles ‘soft pink’ and sees the shade Neil points out and says, “That one. That’s closest to you.” 

          Not only is Andrew fucking pink, but he really is soft, and light, and  _ dreamy. _

          “It’s not even a good pink. I would take a fucking flamingo pink over this  _ fuschia  _ bullshit!” Andrew says, because if he’s gonna be pink he might as well be extra fucking dramatic too. 

          Neil’s lips pull up into a warm smile. “I’m guessing you don’t want to hear about how the color around you just got more intense, huh.” Andrew rolls his eyes so hard, he thinks it might be the best eye roll he has ever done. Really record breaking. He almost brains himself with the intensity.

          “I hate you,” Andrew bites out. “Why am I helping you?”

          “Because I would do the same for you,” Neil quips, and Andrew has never wanted to kiss him more. 

_           Wait, what? _

          Andrew rolls his eyes again, this time at himself for going into dumb gay bitch mode because Neil fucking Josten is a mouthy asshole with an ass that won’t quit. 

          “I hate you.” Andrew finally answers.

          “You said that,” Neil says. Andrew stands, and actually leaves the room just to stop himself from kissing Neil senseless. He hears Neil call after him, but ignores him until he has filled half of his coffee mug with rum, and the other with coffee. After tossing half sugar bowl in as well, he stomps back to the bedroom and scowls at Neil.

          “Tell me about the rat-faced bitch boy.” Andrew says, sitting in the chair across the room from Neil, because his self-control is good, but not that good.

          “He caught me on my way home from…” Neil cuts himself short, squinting at Andrew. 

          “Look, if I really wanted to know I would find out. Do you want me to promise I won’t use any of this against you?” Andrew asks. “Tell me what happened so I know how bad to make it hurt when I kill him.”

          “I was on my way home from my day job, and I guess Riko recognized me cause he shoved me into the nearby brick wall, and my head snapped back.  Hence: concussion. My head was already spinning, but he yanked my hair, put something in my mouth when I yelled."

          "What kind of something?" Andrew asks, voice sharp.

          "I dunno. A powder. Dissolved instantly, I can't describe the taste..." he trails off, and Andrew doesn't seem to want to comment, so he goes on. "I ran. It wasn't very fast -- it's trippy enough when I'm  _ not _ concussed and probably roofied out of my mind," Neil says. “Riko chased me, but he wasn’t trying very hard so it was mostly taunts and shit about what he was going to do when he caught me.” His face is tense, tight as he recalls what happened. Andrew almost regrets peeking at the images flashing through Neil’s mind, but in the end, they only fuel his anger.

          Neil takes in a breath, and Andrew shakes himself away from Neil’s thoughts. Neil gives him a stern look, like he is absolutely planning on throwing another pillow, and continues, “He had me against the wall in that alley by the dollar market when I saw all the pink. I managed to break free — slammed the fuck out of his nose and ran like hell. It was hard to keep my head on it and focus, but it’s easier to run when you’ve got a lifeline. I don’t think he saw where I went, so your secret hideout is safe.”

          “What color is he?” Andrew asks. “Could you use that to tell me where he might be?” 

          “Red.” Neil wrinkles his nose. “Like blood. And no, I can’t. I’d have to go out with you, try to pick it up in the alley.”

          “That’s not happening.” Andrew says. “I’m not letting him anywhere near you again.” Neil arches an eyebrow.

          “Really?” Neil looks taken aback. “Why?”

_           Because I want to smooch the fuck outta your face. _

          “Because he’s a bitch, and I don’t like letting bitches get what they want.” Andrew says. “Kevin is also a bitch, which is one of the reasons I refuse to join your stupid team.” Neil cracks up, actually getting teary eyed from all the laughing.

          “You seriously keep turning us down because Kevin’s a bitch and you don’t want him to get what he wants?” Neil cackles. 

          “I keep turning you down because Kevin’s a bitch, and it’s far more amusing to see the look on his face when I do.” Andrew says. 

          “When he gets all-” Neil makes a vague gesture, and it’s the most open Andrew has seen him yet.

          “Red, yeah, like he’s having a fucking stroke or something.”

          “That is hilarious,” Neil admits. “I can’t believe I haven’t thought of it.”

          “Well you’re just not very creative, then.” Andrew sips his rum with a splash of coffee concoction. “Not surprising, considering your hero costume.”

          “All the foxes wear orange and white,” Neil says testily. “And I don’t care if my costume looks terrible, it’s  _ functional,  _ and that’s what matters.” 

          “Functional?” Andrew takes a large drink of his coffee/rum. 

          “It doesn’t catch on fire when I run,” Neil explains. “And that’s kind of important.”

          “That’s hot,” he deadpans, and kind of means it, “and, oh, I don’t know. Would make for one hell of a surprise during combat.”

          “You seem to be the only one I’m fighting these days, so I don’t think it would work all that well.” Neil goes quiet. Andrew is dying to know what is going on inside his head. “None of your schemes lately have made any real impact. You just cause a little trouble, we spar a bit, and then you disappear into the night.”

          “If you have a question, ask it.” 

          “Why are you even a villain?” Neil says after a moment. “I haven’t seen you do any  _ real _ crime in months.”

          “Promise you won’t use anything I say against me later, or tell anyone.” Andrew sets down his mug. “I don’t need your team of rejects pitying me.” 

          “I promise I won’t share the info with anyone, or use it against you ever.” Neil vows, looking so earnest that Andrew’s heart yearns. 

          “It’s practically impossible to keep a job when there are at least three days a week when you can’t get out of bed.” Andrew says. “I’ve been through four antidepressants in the last three years. Only one of them really worked, but it made me too manic. My brother is in med school. He has scholarships, but he still had to take out some huge loans. I promised I would take care of it.” 

          “So you’ve stolen all that money for him.”

          “Part of it. The loans can’t all be paid off at once, or they’ll know something is up. Add that to my gigantic medical bills, plus keeping my shitty apartment, and my car, and insurance and all the other costs that come with being alive in this bitch of a world, and you see I really need a steady income.”

          “Gigantic medical bills?” Neil asks softly. Andrew scowls at him. “I already swore I’d keep this private, Andrew,” he reminds him. Andrew looks away from Neil’s steady gaze, his blue eyes far too intense. He reaches down, slowly, and tugs his pajama pant leg up to reveal the brace holding his leg steady. 

          “I was in a car crash eight years ago,” Andrew says. “My leg’s fucked forever. I’m lucky I have use of it at all. I’m still paying off surgeries from after the crash. I have to pay for physical therapy, normal therapy, and full price on my whole cocktail of medications because you can’t get affordable insurance when you don’t have a job, and my brains so fucking stupid I need fancy brand name shit.” 

          “That makes sense for the heists, but not the murders. I’ve managed to dig up why you killed those people. All except one.” Neil says. “I can’t find a single reason why you murdered Drake Spear.” 

          “Maybe I didn’t have a reason,” Andrew says, holding back the flinch at hearing Drake’s name. 

          “You always have a reason. Every one of those people deserved it. Drake did too, I just can’t figure out why.” Andrew takes a long swig of his drink, sets it down with a clatter, and tugs off the worn black hoodie he’s had on for the last three days. Then, slowly, he pulls off his black bands, letting them fall to the ground with a few bangs from the knives, probably denting the already fucked up floor.

          “Cass was the only mother I had ever had,” Andrew whispers. He’s not sure why he’s telling Neil this, why he’s letting those pretty blue eyes fool him into revealing his darkest secrets. He should know better by now than to let someone in. 

_           Aaron turned out to be good. So did Nicky. Maybe Neil will too,  _ says the stupidly hopeful voice inside of him, and his dumb gay bitch brain agrees. So, he spills everything. By the end, Neil looks wrathful, as wrathful as someone in an oversized shirt and sweats can. 

          “So I killed him, and I took my fucking time with it.” Andrew finishes, and swallows down the rest of his drink without tasting it. “Honesty hour is over, I’m going to sleep on the couch. Bed’s yours, yell if you’re dying.” 

          Andrew stalks out of the room, probably leaving some trail of vibrant pink in his wake, and collapses onto the couch. He knows he should take off his brace, that the pain will be worse in the morning if he leaves it on, but Andrew doesn’t care, and lets himself drift off to the thought of pretty blue eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #f4c2c2 is the color code for the pink neil sees for andrew, and credit to ollie for andrews line about preferring flamingo to the fuchsia


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so turns out im a liar this will probably be four or five chapters whoopsie daisy
> 
> Note that the rating has gone up to mature, it gets steamy in this chapter so yall beware.
> 
> ollie and eggy yall are the best

          Andrew wakes up with a crick in his neck, throbbing pain in his bad leg, and immediately wants to go back in time to punch himself in the face. Past-Andrew is a dick. He lays on the couch like that for probably an hour before rolling onto the ground and groaning. 

          “I thought you were supposed to be a supervillain,” Neil says, scaring the shit out of Andrew. He leans over Andrew, blue eyes blinking owlishly. “You look like shit.”

          “Ditto to you too, you little shit.” Andrew grumbles, sitting up in annoyance. 

          “Pretty sure I’m taller than you,” Neil says, matter-of-fact as he leans back. “Are you okay?”

          “I’m not the one who got concussed and knifed yesterday. Back up,” Andrew tells him swinging his legs out to lever himself off of the floor. Biting the inside of his cheek, he yanks his pantleg up and rips off the brace. There’s the loud scratch of the velcro straps in the room before he drops it unceremoniously onto the coffee table. 

          “I feel much better now. Your brother will be a good doctor.” Neil looks like he wants to help Andrew, but is conscious of the fact Andrew doesn’t want to be touched without permission. 

          “Of course he will,” Andrew mutters. “With how much I’m paying, he fucking better be.” Andrew tries to put weight on his leg and is unsurprised to find that, not only is it another bad brain day, but it is also an awful fucking leg day. “Pass me my fucking cane, if you’re that desperate to help,” Andrew grumbles, pointing at the black cane propped up against a wall next to some knives. Neil seems happy to grab it, bringing it back to Andrew quickly. 

          “Fuck, that thing is heavy!” Neil says. 

          “Yeah, it’s for channeling my inner Kaz Brekker,” Andrew tells Neil, knowing there is absolutely no way Neil will get the reference. 

          “Who?” Neil asks, almost as if on cue. 

          “Book character, breaks people’s bones with his cane, murderous badass who pulls off biggest heist ever, my inspiration in life, really.” Andrew tells him, leaning heavily on his cane as he makes his way to the kitchen, grabbing a basket with his pill boxes and taking out the morning doses. “Here’s to lucky number five, may it actually fix my dumb bitch brain.” Andrew swallows his four different pills all together, dry. 

          One ridiculously large antidepressant, two for his chronic pain, and a muscle relaxer to try and keep his mess of a leg from being too tense and ruining all the hard work the pain relievers do. He’s tempted to take an extra pain pill, but the last thing Andrew needs is to be high and loopy when Neil fucking Josten is crashing at his place. 

          Andrew doesn’t even want to  _ know _ what his drug addled brain would pour out at the mere sight of Neil. Filthy things, probably. Poetry about his ass, definitely. 

          Andrew really hates himself sometimes.

          “Food?” Andrew asks tiredly, thinking about the leftover food Renee had dropped off a few days ago, and wonders if it’s still any good. He relies heavily on the cane to get to the kitchen, pulling open the fridge door and wrinkling his nose. The food is definitely not good anymore. “There’s a Thai place around the corner that does delivery,” Andrew suggests, turning back to look at Neil and internally crying because it should not be  _ legal _ to look as good as Neil does. His arms are pulled above his head, and the shirt Andrew lent him hangs just above his naval, stretched across his shoulders. The pajama pants hang low on Neil’s skinny waist, and Andrew thinks he might just start waxing lyrical about Neil while entirely sober. 

          “What the fuck?” Andrew doesn’t mean to say it aloud, but he does and draws Neil’s attention to his plight. 

          “What’s wrong?” Neil asks, letting his arms fall and,  _ thank fuck _ , his shirt does too. 

          “I hate you,” Andrew replies, turning sharply to grab for the home phone Nicky had installed the last time he came to visit. “There’s a menu in the drawer, pick what you want.”

          “Did I do something?” Neil asks, keeping a wide berth from Andrew as he grabs the menu. 

          “Don’t ask questions you don’t want to know the answer to,” Andrew grumbles, dialing the restaurants number from memory. “It won’t matter, I’ve heard all about you from Kevin.”

          “You mean you got private information about me from Kevin’s thoughts?” 

          “Same difference,” Andrew swipes at Neil with his cane, purposefully missing. “Tell me what you want so I can order.” 

          “Number six, chicken, and grilled.” Neil tells him, leaning back against the counter and crossing his arms. “Not very fair that you can read my thoughts at any time but you won’t answer my question.”

          “I answered about a dozen of your questions last night, if you want the answer to this one, you’ll need to give me something in return.” 

          “What do you want to know?” Andrew hums for a moment. 

          “I can find out anything I want to know without your help. I want an unspecified favor to be determined in the future. I can use it on anything.” 

          “So you can get me to let you get away with murder?” Neil says, tilting his head and scoffing. “Nice try.”

          “You would do that anyway. I’m not sure what I’ll use it for, but you owing me a favor could be very useful.” Andrew says. “The answer won’t be worth it, Neil. It’ll just make you want to leave.” 

          “How do you know?” Neil arches an eyebrow, and blinks a few times. “As far as I can tell you’ve mostly stayed out of my head while I’ve been here. So there’s no way for you to know that.” 

          “I know because I was there when you told Kevin you don’t swing.” Neil’s eyes widen for a moment before his brow furrows.

          “I thought you hated me,” he says blinking a few times.

          “Every inch of you,” Andrew says, internally groaning because he’s really gonna have to spell it out for Neil, huh? “That doesn’t mean I wouldn’t blow you.”

          “You like me,” Neil realizes.

          “I hate you.” Andrew presses  _ call _ on the phone and makes a shushing motion at Neil’s dumbfounded face.

_           Stupid asshole being so attractive even when he’s being an idiot.  _

          He keeps his eyes on the chipped corner of a cabinet door during the entire call, ignoring Neil’s incredibly loud presence just a few feet from him. 

          “Why didn’t you say something before?” Neil asks as soon as Andrew hangs up the phone.

          “We are enemies, and more importantly,  _ you don’t swing. _ ” Andrew rolls his eyes. “What would be the point in telling you when nothing could ever happen anyway. I’m only saying it now because you are incessant and irritating.” 

          “I’m demisexual,” Neil blurts, eyes wide. “I just wanted Kevin to leave me alone about dating Allison.”

          “You dated Allison?” Andrew asks, a bit of surprise coloring his voice.

          “No!” Neil nearly shouts, waving his hands wildly. “But Kevin thought I should, because we’re close and she was flirting with me, I guess. He thought it would help my image to be publicly with her.”

          “He’s an idiot,” Andrew tries very hard, and fails very hard, to ignore the implications of Neil telling him he’s demi instead of just rejecting him.

          “That’s what I said,” Neil babbles. “Besides, Ali and I are just really good friends; she’s super into Renee.” 

          “Renee will be happy to hear that,” Andrew comments dryly. Neil scowls at him.

          “You know, for someone who claims to be a villain, you sure know a lot of heroes.” Neil kicks at Andrew’s good shin. 

          “When you can read minds, you know everyone.” Andrew shrugs. “It’s a curse.” He thinks maybe the previous topic has been forgotten, but Neil’s face grows serious again.

          “What if I wasn’t a hero?” Neil whispers. “And you weren’t a villain. What if we were just normal people?”

          “But we’re not.” Andrew grips his cane tighter.

          “But what if we were?” Neil asks, leaning forwards a bit. “I don’t know about… what you said,” Neil pauses, cheeks growing pinker. “But I wouldn’t mind kissing you.”

          “Why are you saying this?” Andrew snaps. “It doesn’t matter. I’m can’t change who I am or what I do, I have someone depending on me. You love your foxes, you would never betray them for me.”

          “Why can’t we just…” Neil starts, stopping himself and taking a deep breath. “We could make a deal, rules, I don’t know. Why can’t we have personal lives completely separate from our respective jobs?”

          “You would really date a villain?” Andrew asks, incredulous.

          “No,” Neil shakes his head. “But I would date you, Andrew.”

~

          They lay out the rules of their  _ arrangement _ over Thai, sitting on the floor on opposite sides of the coffee table. 

          “No discussing work, at all,” Neil says, pointing at Andrew with his chopsticks from his place on the other side of the coffee table.

          “What about your day job?” Andrew asks. “Does that count?”

          “No discussing Super stuff, I guess?” Neil amends. Andrew nods, chewing on a particularly large piece of broccoli. “I just work at a bookstore during the day, it’s more for fun than anything.”

          “Customer service jobs have the best stories,” Andrew murmurs, eyes following the way Neil’s lips move when he speaks. “Absolutely none of your foxes can know.”

          “They’re my family,” Neil frowns. “If this gets serious, I’m gonna want to share it with them. None of them know your secret identity, anyway. I could introduce you as a civilian.” 

          “Renee knows my secret identity,” Andrew says. “I’ve known her since her villain days.” 

          “But Renee would also never tell anyone, and she doesn’t tend to give out unsolicited opinions.” Neil chews on the end of a chopstick, eyes distant. “You always have that big hood and face mask on so as long as you use your normal voice, no one will realize you have an evil alter ego.”

          “I suppose I have to pretend to not know what they all do, as well?” Andrew sighs dramatically. “This all seems like a lot of work for someone I haven’t even kissed yet.” 

          Andrew is very clearly a dumb gay bitch, because he does not at all expect Neil to just shift onto his knees and lean across the table into Andrew’s space, stopping just shy of touching him.

          “Kiss me, then.” Neil says, and Andrew wonders where the fuck he gets off just pulling this shit like it’s nothing. 

          “Yes or no?” Andrew grinds out, not moving his hands from their position, flat against the table. 

          “Yes,” Neil says, and makes a soft, impossible noise when Andrew kisses him that sends jolts of warmth up Andrew’s spine. 

          “Don’t touch me,” Andrew mumbles against Neil’s lips, slowly losing his mind over how soft Neil’s lips feel under his. 

          “Touch me,” Neil mumbles back, throwing himself into the kiss. 

          What’s Andrew gonna do? Say no? 

          He lets his hands slide up and cup Neil’s face, trying to rise up to his level but failing, and groaning at the pain in his leg. Neil pulls away just long enough to come around the table so Andrew can reach him better, keeping his hands stuffed in the pockets of his borrowed sweats. 

          “Are you sure this is okay?” Andrew asks, leaning back a bit and searching Neil’s face. “Just yesterday fuckface attacked you.” Neil purses his lips.

          “I told you, he was way more interested in cutting me up than anything like that. He tore my clothes to fuck with me, but he didn’t touch me. I don’t want to think about that,” Neil looks Andrew in the eyes. “I want this. Want you.” 

          Fuck, hearing that does  _ things _ to Andrew. Shakily, he grabs one of Neil’s hands from where they are tucked into his pockets and brings it up to Andrew’s hair. 

          “Just here,” Andrew murmurs, his breathing uneven. He lets his hands fall to Neil’s waist and tugs him closer. Neil happily lets himself be pulled onto Andrew’s lap, keeping his weight off of Andrew’s bad leg, and kisses him enthusiastically. He has to bend a bit to reach Andrew’s lips, but he does so without complaint. 

          Andrew really is fucked.

          Neil moans softly when Andrew squeezes his thighs, and tugs gently on Andrew’s hair. Andrew’s whole body feels like it’s on fire, like every single nerve ending has come alive where Neil’s body is flush against his. He feels Neil’s arousal pressed against his lower belly, and his mind is filled with imagined images and sounds of Neil coming apart beneath Andrew’s hands, calling out Andrew’s name as he finishes. 

          Andrew wants that, he realizes, and is surprised to find himself aroused as well. So surprised, he actually pulls away from Neil to look down. 

          The mix of his different medications, and severe depression had effectively prevented any real  _ want _ in him for the last year and a half. He had almost forgotten what it was like. 

          “Andrew?” Neil murmurs, timidly cupping Andrew’s cheek with one hand. “Are you okay? Do you want to stop?” Andrew lets Neil tug his face up so Neil can examine it. 

          “Just surprised,” Andrew says, blinking a few times. “It’s been a while.” Neil realizes what Andrew was looking at and flushes, the red crawling prettily up his neck and staining his cheeks. 

          “Forgotten how?” Neil asks cheekily, lips curling sweetly. Andrew’s hands flex on Neil’s thighs and he kisses Neil soundly before replying.

          “Big words from a virgin,” Andrew quips. Neil rolls his eyes, curling his fingers in Andrew’s hair.

          “Virginity is a ridiculous social construct,” he presses his hips down against Andrews. “How would you know that anyway. If Kevin is thinking about that sort of thing around you, I think we’re going to have a problem.”

          “An educated guess,” Andrew admits. “You’ve never dated, and I don’t think demisexuality means you do one night stands.” Neil purses his lips, clearly holding back a smile.

          “You might be onto something,” he whispers, and Andrew notices just how huge his pupils are in the dark of Andrew’s apartment, the blue just a thin ring. “I meant what I said. I want you. I have for a while, longer than I should have.” Andrew tugs at Neil’s hips, shifting them against each other and drawing a soft moan out of Neil’s lips. 

          “It’s the same,” Andrew’s voice is barely audible. “For me.” 

          That seems to turn Neil on more than anything they have done previously, and he kisses Andrew with a sort of urgency, a strangled noise rising in his throat. 

          “Touch me,” Neil’s voice is pleading, “Anywhere is fine, is  _ good _ , just touch me.” Andrew can’t possibly deny him when he asks like that and falls backwards on the carpeted floor, pulling Neil down with him. 

          Normally, he would hate to be caged in like this, but Andrew isn’t sure he could keep himself suspended above Neil for any period of time, and Neil has been incredibly attentive about not touching Andrew where he hasn’t given permission. 

          “Off?” He asks Neil, tugging at the hem of his borrowed shirt. Neil shudders, and Andrew immediately pulls his hands and lips away. “Neil?”

          “Its… I don’t mind,” Neil clarifies. “It’s just not very nice under there. I’m not sure you’ll…” 

          Andrew had seen plenty of Neil’s scarred chest the night before when Aaron had treated the slashes Riko left on him. 

          “I’m not scared of your scars, Neil. I don’t find you any less attractive because of them. I showed you mine,” Andrew points out. “Did they change how you think of me?”

          “No,” Neil responds immediately. “If anything they make you stronger. You survived.”

          “Exactly.” Andrew brushes their lips together. “So can I take off your shirt?” Neil nods, relieved. Andrew tugs the soft cotton off and runs his hands along Neil’s chest, flicking a thumb over one of Neil’s nipples and, at the delightful noise Neil makes, does it again a few times. After a few moments of this, he drops his head to run his tongue along the same spot, nearly choking on his own spit when Neil grips his hair tightly, throws his head back, and  _ keens. _

          “You’re so lucky I don’t have neighbors,” Andrew murmurs, breath fanning out against Neil’s skin and leaving goosebumps in its wake. Neil releases Andrew’s hair with one hand, reaching up to cover his mouth, which Andrew is  _ not _ having. Andrew simultaneously tugs the hand away as he sucks noisily on one of Neil’s nipples, drawing out the loudest noise Neil has made all night.

          “I didn’t say I don’t like the noise,” Andrew says, lips brushing feather-light against Neil’s skin. “Just that if I had any, the neighbors would complain.” Neil makes a sound of confusion, and Andrew realizes with something like delight that Neil can’t even form sentences anymore, and Andrew has barely gotten started. “I like hearing you, Neil.” He lets one of his hands slide down to Neil’s hips to press a finger just barely under the waistline of his tenting sweats. “Yes or no?”

          “Yes, yes, yes. Andrew,  _ fuck _ !” Neil splutters, looking at Andrew with badly concealed desperation. His eyes are watery, and Andrew finds himself surprised at just how affected Neil is by what little they’ve done. He takes mercy, tugging Neil’s sweats and underwear down with efficiency and wrapping a clammy hand around him. 

          It takes only a few minutes to bring Neil to a finish, all over Andrew’s shirt. Neil looks apologetic once he’s calmed enough to realize, but Andrew waves him off.

          “It’ll force me to finally do the laundry.” He explains, gently pushing at Neil to slide off of his waist. 

          “Do you want me to…” Neil makes a lewd gesture, and Andrew almost laughs. He shakes his head instead, and sits up, grabbing his cane. 

          “Not this time,” Andrew pushes himself to his feet, groaning lowly at his leg. The pain medicine still isn’t doing his job. He excuses himself to the bathroom, and takes care of his arousal there. Once his breathing has calmed, he returns to the living room, plopping down beside Neil, who has yet to pull on his shirt but is instead pressing a finger to one of the hickeys Andrew left behind. 

          “How high do these go?” Neil asks Andrew, raising an eyebrow. Andrew lets his fingers follow the trail up, up, up to the mark just below Neil’s jaw that is rapidly turning a vivid red against Neil’s skin. 

          “High,” Andrew answers, rather enamoured with how the marks contrast with Neil’s skin, and the heat that floods him at having been the one to leave them on Neil. 

          Neil rolls his eyes, leans in and nips at Andrew’s lip for a moment, then returns to his Thai. 

          They spend the rest of the afternoon compiling a list of rules that Andrew writes down because  _ not everyone has an eidetic memory, Andrew. _

          It ends up looking like this:

  1. No discussion of anything related to either party’s Super work.
  2. Foxes cannot know about Andrew’s alter ego.
  3. Andrew’s family cannot know about Neil’s alter ego, save Aaron who already knows.
  4. Both parties will avoid interacting when using said alter ego whenever possible.
  5. When interacting as said alter ego’s, both parties will act as though they have no personal connection.
  6. Failure to adhere to the above rules will result in immediate and total termination of personal relationship.



          Neil voices that that last one might be a bit harsh, but Andrew insists. How else are they to enforce the rules and keep their personal activities from interfering with their Super work?

~

          After four days, Neil decides that since his stitches have been removed, it’s about time he return to the foxes, and Andrew agrees. Neil tries to argue that he can go by himself, but Andrew insists on delivering him to the Fox HQ™.

          “I got precious Wymack’s word, Neil. He won’t let anyone arrest me.” Andrew tells Neil as he suits up, strapping on his heavy duty brace for long periods of time without his cane, and tugging on his dramatic hooded black trench coat and thick heeled steel toe boots. He sees the appreciative look Neil is sending him and spends a long moment kissing the idiot before pulling on his face mask. 

          They speed out of the underground garage ten minutes later in one of the various stolen cars Andrew keeps for instances like this, arriving twenty minutes later. Andrew takes a moment to analyze the Foxes’ headquarters. There are armed guards everywhere, and four Foxes standing at the top of the tall stairs that lead into the building. 

          “Wanna know why I’ve never attacked your headquarters, even though I know how much money you guys have stashed there?” Andrew asks Neil, turning to look at him. Neil’s lips curl up into a smirk.

          “Why?” 

          “Stairs. Your building is in no way handicap accessible. Kind of fucked, Neil.” Andrew turns the car off. “Ready?”

          “Yeah.” Neil looks down at his clothes. Andrew had given him a plain white shirt, basketball shorts, and a black hoodie to wear and keep, along with a face mask to preserve Neil’s secret identity. Neil promised to burn them the first chance he got, so none of the Foxes could try to track Andrew. 

          They exit the car at the same time, Neil walking around to stand next to Andrew. They walk up to the stairs, and Andrew makes the quietest noise of irritation before beginning the climb.

          “You don’t have to,” Neil murmurs, watching the guards and Foxes who have yet to notice them. 

          “If I don’t, they will wonder why.” Andrew replies, keeping his back straight and climbing the stairs as though each step doesn’t send pain shooting through his body. They make it halfway up before the Foxes see them, and come rushing down to the pair. 

          “Number ten returned, safe and sound, just as promised.” Andrew speaks in his Monster voice, low and gravelly. “Where is your master?” Andrew turns to Renee, dressed in the trademark orange of Foxes. 

          “Watching,” she replies. “He told us all of his promise, you don’t need to worry. Thank you for caring for him. I’m guessing the Raven was your work?”

          Andrew had slipped out of the apartment two days ago, tracked Riko Fuckface down, and taken his sweet time tearing him apart. His mangled body was found yesterday, already all over the news as the newest victim of the Monster. 

          “I told your master I would take care of whoever attacked Speedy,” Andrew replies coolly. “I am many things, but a liar is not one of them.” Matt Boyd of the super strength and stupid hero name that Andrew refuses to even think speaks up.

          “He should have gone to jail, not been murdered.” Andrew turns his head slightly and meets Matt’s steady gaze.

          “You weren’t there when your precious baby fox collapsed on my doorstep,” Andrew says. “If you had been, your opinion might be a bit different.”

          “Murder is wrong,” Matt insists, getting too close to Andrew for his liking.

          “You treat number ten like he is so innocent, but you seem to be forgetting the things he has done, the people he killed before joining your stupid club.” Andrew asks, voice ice cold. “Regardless, I do not care about your opinion,  _ Boyd _ .” Andrew feels vicious satisfaction at the way Matt flinches when Andrew says his name. He turns back to Renee, ignoring her disappointed stare. “I’ve returned him as promised. My part of the bargain is fulfilled. Your master will keep me from being followed, yes?”

          “That was the agreement,” Renee agrees. “Your magic will hold him to it.”

          “I would say it was a pleasure doing business with you all, but that would  _ quite _ the lie.” Andrew says, backing away a few steps. He gives Neil a mocking bow, then descends the steps, pressing a button on the small controller in his pocket. 

          Smoke bombs go off all around, entirely harmless, and Andrew walks straight into the coverage, quickly stripping off his jacket, and turning it inside out to reveal the brown inner cover before pulling it back on, tucking the excess bottom up, and tugging off his face mask. He melts seamlessly into a gathering, concerned crowd, and when the smoke clears, wanders off towards Aaron’s nearby dorm. 

          He lets himself in with the key Aaron had pressed into his hand two days after signing the lease, and collapses onto the couch. Andrew’s phone buzzes in his pocket, and he waits exactly five minutes before tugging it out of his pocket. 

_           Unknown number: take off your brace asap  _

_           Unknown number: this is neil btw _

_           Unknown number: for real though take off your brace before you nap you know it makes your leg hurt more when you sleep with it on _

          Andrew absolutely does not smile at the text messages filling up his inbox, nor does he reply with anything but a winky face. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which several Dramatique disasters occur, and the Twinyards bond

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ollie + eggy yall're the shit ilysm

_           Neilio: everyone is getting v suspicisiouououos about all the texting im suddenly doing _

_           Andy: suspicisououououous? _

_           Neilio: who the fuck actually knows how to spell it _

_           Andy: suspicious _

_           Neilio: fuck you _

_           Andy: …………… _

_           Neilio: yes i know shut your fuck _

_           Andy: is this you asking me to meet your idiot friends _

_           Neilio: possiblé _

_           Andy: i hate you _

_           Neilio: everytime you say that i believe you a little less  _

Andrew makes a disgruntled noise at the long string of heart emoticons Neil sends, and shoves his phone back in his pocket. Shrugging into his Villain Jacket™, Andrew double checks everything is strapped to him correctly before pulling the hood up, and his face mask on. 

A few quick taps on one of his more impressive gadgets has all of the security alarms on the bank shut down, and the cameras out. He hops off of his motorcycle, carefully hiding it from view. It’s a quick walk around the corner into the front of the bank, and Andrew’s having a good leg day so the short few stairs don’t bug him much. With a flick of his wrist the smoke bombs roll across the floor, spreading out before releasing a stream of his own special brand of sleeping gas. 

By the time anyone realizes the Monster has come to play, they’re all falling to the floor. Andrew strides past them all, straight upstairs to where he knows the safe is, and happily blows a big hole in the door. 

Ten minutes later, his large duffel is packed full with around a quarter million dollars, enough to finally pay off the last of his surgeries from the crash, and Aaron’s tuition payments for the year. It’s the largest haul he’s had since he started this whole villaining thing, and Andrew is feeling pretty good about it until he sees the man in an orange costume.

Andrew actually stops to look at him, making sure Matt Boyd can see his eyes before rolling them. “I am a bit busy at the moment,” Andrew says. “Catch up later?”

“Look, you saved Ten’s life, so I’ll give you one chance. Put the bag down, come peacefully.” 

“Really?” Andrew says, fake enthusiasm in his voice. “Well in that case, absolutely not!”

“Monster, make the right decision,” Matt says, voice stern. 

“Pretty sure I am,” Andrew says, flicking his wrist and letting a knife handle slide into it. He flips the knife a few times, for petty dramatics. “Are you sure you want to do this?”

“Please, like I can’t handle the likes of  _ you _ .” Andrew sets the bag down, pulling out another knife. He may not have super speed like Neil, but being able to read minds is quite the advantage in a fight. Matt goes for an obvious swing, and Andrew slides under his arm with ease, hitting his ribs hard with the handle of a knife. 

Matt throws a leg out, crashing into Andrew’s bad one. Andrew has to twist, hard, and catch himself on one hand before shooting up to smash his fist into Matt’s face. Matt swears at him, spitting a few words like  _ murderer _ , and  _ fucking psycho _ . Andrew’s face is blank but his mind is filled with rage. Matt doesn’t know a goddamned thing about him, where the fuck does he get the right to say that bullshit?

The fight is dirty, rough, it’s nothing like when he battles Neil. Neil is all speed and fluid movements, so similar to Andrew’s own style. He privately thinks of it like dancing with Neil. Matt is much the opposite, all power and a fight for dominance, with heavy fists and full body blows — and he could  _ definitely _ crush Andrew like a grape if Andrew isn’t careful. 

Andrew is always careful.

Matt takes the punch, using Andrew’s brief distraction to shove him back  _ hard _ . Andrew takes just a second to lay there and think,  _ owwwwww. _

Then, he stands, twirls his knives, and heads in with killer intent. Matt senses the shift in Andrew, going on the defensive to keep the wicked sharp blades away from him. Andrew jumps, smashing his braced knee into Matt’s face and wrapping the other around his neck. 

Matt lets out some garbled words that sound a whole lot like, ‘what the  _ fuck _ ’ as Andrew makes his move, using the momentum built up to wrap his thighs around Matt’s neck, bracing his legs by hooking them across his chest, one leg curving under Matt’s arm. Matt barely has time to scrabble for a hold on Andrew before Andrew is slinging their bodies backwards, letting Matt take the fall and rolling out of the way just in time. Matt’s head hits the floor hard with a resounding crack, and he groans loudly, struggling to flip himself over onto his back.

While the whole smashing a metal brace into Matt’s face thing worked incredibly well, it also meant that Andrew’s leg took that impact hard. It fucking hurts, Andrew is angry as hell, and while Matt’s opinion doesn’t mean shit to him, Andrew also despises being called a murderer. It implies that the people he killed didn’t have it coming, when they  _ definitely did. _

All in all, Andrew is fucking seething and Matt’s throat is  _ right there _ . Oh, look, so is Andrew’s knife. 

Andrew straddles Matt’s chest, using his weight as leverage and bringing his knife right to Matt’s jugular. He’s two seconds from slitting the fucker’s throat when, annoyingly enough, he involuntarily reads Matt’s mind. 

_           Oh, god, this is it, fuck, who's gonna make sure Neil eats dinner tonight? _

Well, shit. Andrew’s nostrils flare with irritation but his murderous intent recedes. A memory plays in the back of his head like a movie.

_           Matt’s my best friend, I guess.  _ Memory-Neil tells Memory-Andrew as they lay curled up on Andrew’s shitty couch.  _ He always stops by my apartment unannounced to bring food or games or something. He never lets me be alone too long, it’s nice. It feels more like home when he’s around.  _

_           Aaron is like that, for me, _ Memory-Andrew contributes.  _ I’d burn the world to keep him safe. _ Memory-Neil had agreed, asserting that he would do the same for Matt. 

“Thank Ten for your life,” Andrew growls, then slams the butt of his knife into Matt’s temple. He’ll wake up with a killer headache, almost certainly a concussion, but he will wake up and that is what matters.

_           Nothing in the rules about this, _ Andrew thinks as he propels himself out of the window into the alley with his money, hopping on his bike and getting the fuck out of there. 

~

Andrew has been home two hours, paid all the necessary bills and otherwise taken care of his stolen cash, when his phone dings three times and someone starts banging on his door. Andrew glances at the phone long enough to see it’s Neil, then goes to open the door. 

Neil stands in his doorway, auburn curls dripping from the rain and hoodie soaked, and his big blue eyes are watery. 

“Thank you,” Neil says, chest heaving. Andrew spreads his arms as Neil falls into them, clutching at Andrew’s thin shirt. “Thank you.” 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Andrew says, tugging Neil inside and closing the door. “I’ve done absolutely nothing to be thanked for.” Neil is skating on thin ice, Andrew knows. He is very close to breaking the first rule, the one Neil himself came up with. 

“Still,” Neil whispers into Andrew’s neck. “Thank you.”

Andrew supposes he’ll let it slide, since Neil didn’t  _ technically _ break any of the rules. 

~

“Guys, this is Andrew,” Neil introduces Andrew to his family two weeks later, after  _ much _ bribery on Neil’s part. “My boyfriend.” Predictably, the Foxes erupt into chaos at the announcement. 

Andrew, predictably, ignores them all in favor of watching the way Neil’s face lights up around his family. He leans heavily on his cane, almost cancelling his plans with Neil from the pain in his leg, and idly reads the room. A nudge from Neil’s elbow in his side says Neil knows what he’s doing, probably sees the dreamy pink that is Andrew’s color enveloping the Foxes’ heads. Andrew gives Neil a pointed look, but politely withdraws from their minds. 

“I can’t believe you have a boyfriend!” Matt splutters, stepping forwards first. Andrew forces himself not to scowl at the overly tall man, their fight still raw in his mind. “This is who you’ve been texting, and going on all those lunches with?” 

“Yeah,” Neil says, squeezing Andrew’s hand lightly. “He’s really important to me, and I really wanted you all to finally meet him.” Andrew feels his cheeks warm, and glances away from them all, from the chorus of ‘ _ awwwwww!’ _ s. Renee steps forwards, and smiles warmly at Andrew. 

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Andrew.” She says, and winks when Andrew’s eyes meet hers. Andrew hums in acknowledgement, but does not otherwise speak. 

“Yeah!” Matt says, snapping out of his stupor. “I think I can speak for us all when I say we’re happy to meet the guy that finally tied Neil down.” And then, like the big idiot he is, Matt goes in for the hug. Andrew briefly considers tolerating it, but ultimately decides that if he let’s Matt get away with it, he will have to let them all get away with it, and Andrew is  _ not _ having that. Swiftly, Andrew shoves the head of his cane into Matt’s solar plexus. Matt goes down with a groan, and the rest of the Foxes gape at Andrew.

“Next time I’ll break your ribs,” Andrew says, void of emotion. “Don’t touch me.” Neil shifts, dropping his head and pressing a feather-light kiss to Andrew’s shoulder in silent apology for his friend.

“I should have warned them, I’m sorry,” Neil murmurs. Andrew makes a noise of dismissal. 

“They shouldn’t have to be warned not to touch someone without their permission,” Andrew says, turning to look at Neil. “That’s something they should already know.” Neil considers his words, then nods. 

“You didn’t have to get violent,” Allison Reynolds says, crossing her arms over her chest. “He would have backed off if you just said something.”

“Mayhaps,” Andrew muses. “Best not to take chances, in my experience.” Andrew lets his eyes wander over the group, finally letting his eyes land on Kevin, who looks utterly dumbstruck. “Can I help you?” Kevin opens and closes his mouth a few times, blinking rapidly. 

“What did you say your last name was?” He finally asks.

“I didn’t,” Andrew says, just to be difficult. Neil elbows him again. “It’s Minyard.” Andrew shoots a glare at Neil. 

“Do you have a twin?” Kevin asks, voice almost horrified. “Aaron?” Andrew narrows his eyes and takes a step towards Kevin, cane thumping on the hardwood floors of the foyer. 

“How do you know Aaron?” He asks, fingers tight around the head of his cane. Kevin Day should not in anyway know his brother, not when Andrew is regularly harassed by the man. 

“We…” Kevin starts, stopping himself and looking around at the other Foxes. They’re all leaning in with interest. Kevin frowns, but finally continues, voice quiet. “We’re dating.” Andrew blinks a few times, forcing his face to stay blank while he fights with the different emotions warring inside his head. 

_           Why does everything with these fucking Foxes have to be so dramatic? _ Andrew wonders.  _ I’ve been here two minutes. _

“How?” Andrew finally asks, stepping back to stand next to Neil and wishing they might take a seat. 

“What do you mean, how?” Kevin splutters. “You’re dating Neil, I think you know how dating works!”

“You are an idiot.” Andrew says, turning to look at Neil. “Are they all like this?”

“No, that’s just Kevin,” Neil says, a wry smile tugging at his lips. Andrew wants to kiss it off of him. He almost does just that, when Kevin lets out an offended squawk. Andrew rolls his eyes, pulling his phone out of his pocket and typing out a message to Aaron.

_           better twin: were u gonna tell me ur dating Kevin Day?? was I just supposed to find out when meeting my bf’s family??? bruh how could u??? _

_           straight twin: drew pls _

_           better twin: betrayal, i demand ice cream as penance _

_           straight twin: will deliver four pints tonight??? _

_           better twin: ……………...forgiven……….. _

Andrew changes Aaron’s name in his phone to _bi??? twin_ , shoves his phone in his pocket, then looks back at Kevin.

“It appears my brother is using you for sex, which I don’t care about at all.” Andrew says, resisting the urge to smile at the horrified look that grows on Kevin’s face. He looks at Neil. “If I stand here much longer, my leg is going to give out.” Neil nods, gesturing towards the couches in his living room. Everyone shuffles along, suddenly looking uncomfortable and awkward. Andrew rolls his eyes, sitting down heavily and massaging his knee with one hand. 

“Uh,” Seth Gordon starts, and Andrew just knows whatever is about to come out of his mouth is going to be absolutely idiotic. “What’s with the cane? What’s wrong with your leg?”

“Tactful,” Andrew says, studying Neil’s freckles in the new light. He’s so distracted, he almost forgets to answer the question. “My leg is permanently damaged, the cane is to help me walk.” 

“How did it get damaged?” Allison asks, but Andrew barely hears it.

_           Neil is so pretty, _ Andrew thinks, admiring how the light filters through his curls and makes his already stunning eyes  _ pop _ . 

“Allison,” Renee chides.

“What? I’m just curious,” Allison replies. 

“Curiosity killed the cat,” Andrew murmurs, still not taking his eyes off of Neil, who gives him one of those tiny, satisfied smiles and slowly cups Andrew’s cheek with one hand. Andrew absolutely does  _ not _ lean into it.

Fuck, Andrew is so smitten. It’s disgusting. 

“Do you have to be so difficult about everything?” Dan asks. “She just asked a question.”

“An invasive question that is absolutely none of her business,” Andrew deadpans, glancing at Dan. “I may not be the most polite person, but at least I’m not asking Boyd about his track-marks, or bringing up dear Renee’s dreadful past.” The Foxes share a concerned look, and Andrew mentally chides himself. The Foxes may know that Renee-who-was-Natalie trained the Monster, but Andrew Minyard would have nothing to do with her. Thankfully, they let it drop for now.

“You’re not doing much other than staring at Neil,” Allison points out. 

“I’ve never met someone’s family before,” Andrew admits, his eyes shifting back to Neil. “I’m not sure how this is supposed to be going, but I can think of several things I’d rather be doing.” 

“Ice cream,” Neil reminds him, lips curling up again. Andrew really, really wants to kiss him. 

“You’re vile,” Andrew murmurs. “Did you know that? Wicked creature.”

“Oh, tell me more?” Neil bats his eyelashes at Andrew, which should look stupid but somehow doesn’t. 

“So,” Dan clears her throat, interrupting Andrew and Neil’s odd flirting. “Where do you work, Andrew?” Andrew nearly rolls his eyes again.

“Currently unemployed,” Andrew says, feeling a vague irritation at the looks he gets. “Hard to keep a job when you can’t get out of bed half the time.” Andrew enjoys the uncomfortable looks that dawn on several of the Foxes’ faces. 

“Stop being mean,” Neil laughs, one hand raising to cover his mouth. Andrew catches it, bringing it close enough to brush his lips over Neil’s knuckles.

“But it’s so fun,” Andrew says, affecting a pout. 

“Dick,” Neil snorts, his nose scrunching just so. Andrew wants desperately for all of the other Foxes to just disappear so he can spend the rest of the day pressing kisses all over Neil’s stupidly adorable face.

“You have a twin?” Dan tries again, irritatingly persistent in her mission to get to know Andrew. “Aaron was it? What does he do?”

“Yes,” Andrew confirms, glancing at Kevin. “He studies, mostly. And apparently fucks Kevin in his spare time.” Kevin flushes, swearing then disappearing into the kitchen. Andrew hears the faucet turn on, and quiet splashing.

“This is like pulling teeth,” Matt mutters, glaring at Andrew. “If you didn’t want to meet us why did you come?”

“Neil asked me,” Andrew says blankly. “It makes him happy, so I’m here.” The Foxes all look taken aback by this answer, glancing between Andrew and Neil. 

“Gross,” Neil whispers, pursing his lips to hold back a smile. Andrew arches one eyebrow at him, giving him a Look, and watching in delight as Neil’s cheeks stain pink. 

“Uh,” Dan says, switching topics once more. “So, who is your favorite hero?” Andrew scowls at her.

“Don’t have one,” he tells her, hoping that will be the end of the subject. Andrew really doesn’t need to have Neil’s family dislike him anymore. 

“How do you not have a favorite hero?” Seth says, and Andrew inwardly sighs, already knowing this is going to end terribly. 

“Just don’t,” Andrew mutters. 

“Not everyone is a hero fan,” Renee says, bless her. 

“How could someone dating  _ Neil _ not like heroes?” Seth continues, squinting at Andrew. 

“Drop it, Seth.” Neil says quietly, voice like ice. Seth looks taken aback.

“You’re obsessed with heroes, man,” Seth says. “But the guy you’re dating doesn’t like them? That makes no sense.” 

“Drop it,” Andrew repeats. “I don’t like them. That is all you need to know, and I do not need to explain myself to you.”

“Just doesn’t add up,” Seth mutters, leaning back into the couch. 

“It is a little weird,” Matt admits. Neil looks opens his mouth to reply, but Andrew is faster. 

“Dating doesn’t mean we have to share every interest. Drop it.” 

“Oh, fuck, don’t tell me you like villains?” Seth gasps, looking between Neil and Andrew. “That’s fucked up.”

“He literally never said that, Seth, just that he didn’t like heroes.” Allison says. “Shut the fuck up about it.”

“I don’t like anyone,” Andrew says, stretching out his leg and cracking his ankle. The Foxes noticeably gape, eyes glancing between Neil and Andrew. 

“Except for Neil?” Matt finally asks.

“I hate him,” Andrew rubs at a particularly tense spot on his upper leg, and after a moment thinks he might have to ask Aaron to come do his weird medical magic shit later because Andrew is a hot minute from downing a couple of his industrial sedatives just to get out of dealing with his annoying as hell leg for a while. 

“But you’re dating him?!” Matt squawks, flapping his hands around uselessly. “How can you date someone you hate?”

“That rhymed,” Andrew says, blinking at Matt. “Was that on purpose?”

“What? No, answer my question!” Matt splutters. 

“No, thanks.” Andrew says, clutching his cane and pushing up to his feet, despite the outrages cries of the Foxes. “I’m going to go bug Aaron about his secret boyfriend, see you later?” He looks down at Neil, who just smiles and nods, standing as well. The Foxes go silent, eyes watching the pair warily.

“I’ll walk you out,” he murmurs, letting his fingers intertwine with Andrew’s. “Thank you for coming.” 

“I suppose it wasn’t entirely awful,” Andrew murmurs, limping towards the door, cane thumping softly on the carpet. “You’ll be by this evening with the ice cream, yes?”

“Of course,” Neil agrees, stepping out into the hallway with Andrew. He leans in so the tips of their noses just barely brush. “Yes or no?”

“Yes,” Andrew says, leaning in to  _ finally _ capture Neil’s lips with his own. He gently cups Neil’s cheek with his own, feeling Neil reach up to hold his hand in place and enthusiastically deepening the kiss. Andrew lets Neil press him carefully against the wall, his free hand sliding down to sit warmly at Andrew’s hip. 

He feels the wet slide of Neil’s lips on his own, and his heavy hand on Andrew’s hip, all the way to Aaron’s.

~

“His friends all despise me now,” Andrew tells Aaron, as Aaron runs his eerily glowing hands over Andrew’s leg. 

“Did you expect anything else?” Aaron asks wryly, his face cast aglow in the soft, seafoam colored light his hands emit. “You don’t usually give a damn about what other people think of you.” Andrew thinks about it for a moment. 

“It’s not surprising,” Andrew says softly. “But Neil values their opinions. It would be… disappointing if their disapproval led to the end of our arrangement.” 

“Arrangement,” Aaron scoffs, waving one hand airily. “Call it what it is, Andrew. You’re dating. He introduced you as his boyfriend, yes?”

“Yeah,” Andrew chews on his bottom lip, considering.

“And you two go out for lunches, and dinners, and he even got you to go for a walk through that park out by eighth street, right?” Andrew makes a noncommittal noise, and Aaron continues. “Those are dates, Drew. And you’re physically affectionate?”

“Fuck off,” Andrew grumbles, sinking lower in the pile of pillows he’s laying on. 

“You fuck off,” Aaron rolls his eyes. “You know I’m right. All signs point to dating, so there’s no point in dancing around it.”

“Speaking of dating,” Andrew says, tilting his head forwards. “Tell me more about this thing with Kevin.”

“Don’t change the subject, shithead.” 

“You didn’t tell me as soon as it started.” Aaron scowls at him.

“I didn’t want to mention it unless I knew it was something serious,” he mumbles. “It’s still new.”

“But you like him?” Andrew asks, studying Aaron’s face, how his eyes are averted and his cheeks dusted a light pink. 

“Yeah,” Aarons voice goes soft,  _ fond _ . Andrew wonders if that’s how he sounds when he talks about Neil. “I really, really do.”

“And you’ll tell me if anything bad happens?” Andrew kicks at him when he doesn’t answer.

“You already made me promise, and used your freaky word magic to seal the deal, I don’t know why we’re having this conversation again.”

“Because he’s a Hero,” Andrew says. “I don’t trust him, and I want to make sure you’re going to be safe.” Aaron frowns at him.

“You don’t have to protect me from everyone, you know.”

“Yes, I do. And I will.” Andrew says. “I promised you years ago, I’m never going to let anyone get away with hurting you.”

“You do too much,” Aaron shakes his head. “You had to fight number four, just to get the money for  _ my _ school.”

“And my medical bills,” Andrew reminds him.

“Bills you could have paid off years ago if you hadn’t been spending all this money on my education.” Aaron whispers, his hands losing their light. “Bills you wouldn’t have to be paying in the first place, if it weren’t for me.” Andrew sits up, hot rage filling his gut.

“I made that decision,” he snarls. “I chose to get in that car with her, knowing I might not make it. And I have never regretted it, because you know what? You’re safe. No one has hit you in eight years. No one ever will again. It was never your fault she was abusive, Aaron. She brought it upon herself, the day she started raising hands to you.” Aaron’s wet eyes are glued to his knees, his lip bitten red. Andrew wants to go back, wants to use his knives on everyone that ever made his brother feel worthless. “Look at me, Aaron.” When he doesn’t, Andrew shoots his hand out, grabbing Aaron’s chin and forcing his head up. “Look at me.” Aaron does, and looks surprised at the ferocity in Andrew’s gaze. “It wasn’t your fault, none of it has ever been your fault. I don’t ever want to hear that bullshit again, you hear me?” 

“Yeah,” Aaron nods, rubbing his eyes. Andrew scowls, silently wishing he was better at this.

“And you’ve wanted to be a doctor since the day I met you,” Andrew says. “You genuinely want to help people, to do something good with your life. I told you I would take care of the bills, and I am. My new antidepressants are working well so far, so maybe I’ll be able to get a real job soon. But for now, robbing banks and shit is what I’m doing to make ends meet, and it’s not as though I’m stealing from people who don’t deserve it.”

“It’s dangerous,” Aaron frowns. “Number four could have snapped you in half.”

“But he didn’t, because I’m a far better fighter than him. Renee taught me everything she knew before she went straight; I could take on any one of those Foxes but her, and  _ win _ .” Andrew ruffles Aaron’s hair, hoping the message got across. “I’ll be fine, Aaron. Worry about school, your boyfriend, anything but me. Worrying about me doesn’t do any good, you know that.” Aaron huffs, rolling his eyes.

“I was born first, you know. Shouldn’t I be the one giving the big brother speeches?”

“Bullshit, I’m older.” Andrew scoffs, leaning back and letting Aaron lean over his leg, hands lighting up once more. “There’s no way you came first.”

“I’m telling you, I’m older.”

“Bull- _ fucking _ -shit.” They share a warm look, then Aaron goes quiet for a moment. 

“Why…” He starts, pausing to think for a moment before trying again, voice trembling. “Why was she like that?” Andrew has never hated anyone more that he does Tilda in this moment. 

“I don’t know,” Andrew answers truthfully, knowing lies won’t do any good. “We don’t know anything about her life before us other than the drugs. She grew up in the same house that Luther did, and look how he turned out.” 

“All I ever wanted was for her to treat me like I was worth something,” Aaron whispers, eyes growing wet again. “I don’t know what I did wrong-”

“Nothing,” Andrew interrupts him. “It wasn’t your fault, you didn’t  _ do _ anything. She was a shitty person, Aaron. You have always been worth something. Everything.” Andrew swears quietly, looking away before continuing. “You’re everything to me. You have been since the day I found out you existed.” Aaron’s eyes raise, meeting Andrew’s. 

“What?”

“The day I found out you existed, I swore to myself I’d never let anything happen to you.” Andrew says. 

“But… The letter you sent…” Aaron looks down at his knees again. They should have had this conversation a long time ago. 

“That guy I killed two years ago,” Andrew says quietly. “Drake Spear? He was… He was my foster brother at the time. He hurt me. He wanted to hurt you, when he found out about you. That’s why I sent the letter. But he wouldn’t lay off, and you kept calling, so I got myself sent away.”

“You wanted to stay?”

“My foster mother was the first one to treat me well,” Andrew explains. “He was leaving soon, so I just had to make it until he went away. But I had to protect you.”

“I’m sorry you sacrificed all that for me,” Aaron says. “You deserved a good home.”

“It wasn’t, not really. Cass wasn’t blind, she could see something was killing me. She was too much of a coward to ask what.” Andrew shakes his head. “And I got to meet you. I got to protect you, and we got to live with Nicky. Everything turned out okay.”

“Your leg, though…”

“Is a small price to pay for my family being safe, and having a home. I’d do it again in a heartbeat.”

“Can I hug you?” Aaron asks after a moment, sniffing. Andrew sighs dramatically, falling back into his pile of pillows and spreading his arms. 

“Why not, come here,” Andrew  _ oof _ ’s softly when Aaron plops down onto his chest, tucking his arms around Andrew’s waist. 

“I’m still older,” Aaron murmurs against Andrew’s neck.

“I’m still calling bullshit,” Andrew murmurs back, into Aaron’s hair. 

_           I should steal his shampoo, it smells nice, _ Andrew thinks drowsily, before slipping into a peaceful sleep.

~

They wake up several hours later, still holding each other, and Andrew lets himself hope it might occur again


	4. Chapter 4

          “You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want,” Andrew says during their walk to a nearby Teriyaki Time for dinner. “But for the sake of your contact name, are you bi? Gay?” Aaron snickers for a minute, glee brightening his whole face. 

          “Bi,” Aaron finally answers, chest heaving. “I’m the bi twin.” Andrew nods thoughtfully, tugging his phone from his pocket and editing the contact name to  _ bi bi bi twin _ and his own to  _ morosexual twin _ . Aaron looks over his shoulder, giggling at the names. 

          “Morosexual?”

          “I’m dating Neil, aren’t I?” 

~

          “Hey, Neil?”

          “Yeah?”

          “What the actual  _ fuck _ was that?”

          Neil blinks a few times at Matt. “That was Andrew,” Neil’s lips turn up into a small smile. “Isn’t he great?”

          “Great?” Matt’s voice goes up an octave. “Did you hear him being a complete asshole to literally all of us or were you too busy making bedroom eyes for that?”

          “That’s just how he is,” Neil snorts.

          “What about him saying he hates you?” Matt splutters, and the rest of the Foxes nod along. 

          “He’s just whipped,” Neil smirks. “‘I hate you’ is what he says when I remind him how much he likes me.”

          “Whipped?” Dan echoes. “Neil, sweetheart, I don’t think that’s what’s happening.”

          “He was here for like ten minutes,” Neil says. “Trust me, I know him pretty well.” 

          “Okay, but what was with that jab about Renee’s past?” Allison asks. “How did he know about that?” The rest of the Foxes murmur in agreement. Neil looks at Renee in mild alarm, unsure of how to handle the situation. 

          “Andrew seemed quite perceptive,” Renee says in that calming voice of hers. “Perhaps he simply picked up on how I am not quite exactly what I seem.” Neil nods, scanning the faces of his friends. They all seem relatively satisfied with that answer, except for Kevin.

          Of course  _ Kevin _ is going to be the fucking problem. Kevin’s eyes slide to Neil’s, and Neil knows he’s going to ask about it later.

          The Foxes raise their  _ many _ other complaints about Andrew, which Neil skillfully shoots down. 

          “I really, really like him,” Neil tells them, ignoring the heat in his cheeks. “I’ve never wanted anyone like this, and when I’m with him I feel safe. Your opinions are important to me, but I won’t end things with him just because he doesn’t waste his time with pleasantries or answer invasive questions and that pisses you all off.” Most of the Foxes have the good grace to look mildly ashamed, with the exception of Renee, who didn’t do anything of the sort, and Seth, who generally doesn’t give a fuck.

          “I don’t think he’s good enough for you,” Matt says firmly. 

          “You probably wouldn’t think anyone is good enough for me.” Neil reminds him.

          “Is he Super?” Allison asks. “Who should give him the shovel talk?”

          “He is,” Neil allows, but pointedly doesn’t go into detail. “Shovel talk?”

          “The ‘hurt Neil and we’ll bury you in the backyard’ talk,” Matt explains.

          “Oh,” Neil blinks a few times. “In that case, no one. Not unless one of you want to get your tongue cut out.”

          “What?” Dan asks in alarm.

          “He doesn’t like threats and would most definitely cause  _ serious _ harm to anyone who tried that. Don’t do it, I don’t want to have to bitch out both of you.” The Foxes all glance at each other, then at Neil.

          “Neil, who even is this guy? How did you meet him?” Matt finally asks. 

          “Not really your business,” Neil says. “Anyway, that’s all I wanted you guys over for, I think I want to nap now so if you can all head out?” Everyone but Kevin shuffles off towards the door, all giving Neil some sort of physical affection before leaving. 

          Kevin kicks the door shut behind them.

          “How did he know about Renee?” Kevin turns on him as soon as the door find its place in the jamb. “The look in his eyes when I said Aaron’s name, I  _ know  _ that look Neil. How do I know that look?” Neil swallows hard, shrugging in faux nonchalance. 

          “How should I know?” Neil scoffs. “Maybe Aaron does the same thing? They are identical.”

          “No,” Kevin shakes his head vigorously. “Neil, please tell me he isn’t who I’m thinking he is.” Neil arches an eyebrow, internally shouting.

          “I don’t know what you mean,” he tries. “I doubt you guys have met, he doesn’t really go out much.”  _ Don’t say it, don’t say it, don’t say it. _

          “That’s the same look the Monster gives me when I piss him off,” Kevin says like a fucking idiot. “They’re about the same height, and Monster has a leg issue too.”

_           How the fuck does he know about Andrew’s leg?  _ Neil thinks, panic sending his heart racing.

          “Does he?” Neil asks. “Didn’t seem like it when I was at his place for a week.”

          “Shut up,” Kevin swears. “I’ve never seen his face but I know about his leg, Neil. I’m not like Matt, I can figure out why the fuck there’s metal around his knee when he smashes it into my face.” 

_           Shit, fuck, shit, fuck, shit, fuck. _

          “Andrew isn’t a super villain,” Neil gives a short laugh. “He eats his weight in ice cream, never gets out of bed before noon, and honestly, is just plain too lazy for that kind of life.” Neil shakes his head in a way he desperately hopes is convincing. “Over half of the time we’re together, we just cuddle and watch movies. If he could never leave his apartment, he would.”

          “Stop lying to me,” Kevin whispers, small and horrified. “You promised you wouldn’t lie to me anymore.”

          “I love him,” Neil collapses onto the couch, averting his eyes from Kevin’s judgmental face. “I’ve spent my whole life looking over my shoulder, but when I’m with him I’m  _ safe _ .”

          “You’re dating the Monster,” Kevin hisses.

          “I love him,” Neil repeats uselessly. “Don’t speak about things you don’t understand. I’m already going to have to convince him not to track you down and kill you for knowing the truth.”

          “He would never kill me, he promised to protect me.” Kevin says. “He made it binding.”

          “Andrew would find a way around it,” Neil swears. “You can’t tell anyone, no one can know.”

          “You told the Foxes you wouldn’t lie to them either,” Kevin reminds him. 

          “Well, I promised Andrew I wouldn’t tell them, and besides. It’s not my secret to tell.”

          “He’s dangerous, Neil!”

          “Not to me!” Neil kicks at Kevin. “He would never hurt me.”

          “He hurts other people, he almost killed Matt!”

          “ _ Almost. _ He stopped. He knows what Matt means to me.” 

          “He was going to kill him,” Kevin says. “Like he killed Riko, and all those people before.”

          “Riko and all those people before had it coming,” Neil snaps. “I told you, don’t talk about shit you don’t get.”

          “It’s a bad idea, Neil!” Kevin’s voice raises, and Neil can’t help the way he flinches away from him.

_           It’s just Kevin,  _ he tries to think through the static in his head. Awful memories flash in front of his eyes saturated in phantom pains and trembling muscles, and he clenches his fists to hide the shaking.

          “Too bad! I’m doing it!” He shouts back, then points at the door and let’s his voice drop to a quiet, deadly tone. “Get out, Kevin. Before I kill you.” The look Kevin gives him sends regret shooting up his spine, but it’s too late to take it back. Kevin shoots up, running out of the apartment and slamming the door behind him. Neil scrambles for his phone, shakily pulling up Allison’s contact info -- the person he normally calls when his skin feels wrong and he can’t remember if his father is really dead or he if only dreamed it — before frustratedly turning off his phone and hurling it furiously across the room.

          He trudges to his room, curling up on the bed and hiding his face in the pillows, then falls into a fitful sleep that grants him no rest.

~

          Neil wisely waits to tell Andrew about Kevin until late that evening when Andrew is half buried under a mountain of blankets with a carton of ice cream in one hand and a spoon in the other. Neil lays similarly on the opposite side of the couch, clutching his vanilla ice cream.

          Andrew, being Andrew, sees right through the quiet confession and picks out what must have caused Neil’s shaky behavior since he arrived. 

          “Did he yell at you?” Andrew’s voice is soft, warm in a way he reserves for Neil. Neil bites his lip, knowing Andrew will likely hunt Kevin down for shouting at him. 

          Every single Fox has seen how Neil reacts to it, been witness to the panic attacks that ensue, Kevin most of all. 

          “I’ll kill him,” Andrew hisses. 

          “You can’t,” Neil reminds him. “You promised, and even if you hadn’t made it binding, you don’t break your promises.”

          “I never said who from,” Andrew says. “It was a general statement, entirely open to interpretation.”

          “He was just worried for me,” Neil admits. “He knows he shouldn’t have.” Andrew reaches out slowly, tugging at Neil’s ankle. 

          “Come here,” he orders, and Neil happily sets aside his own ice cream to push aside the blankets and crawl on top of Andrew, laying his head atop Andrew’s chest. Andrew isn’t one for sappy words, but there’s nothing to call what he feels but utterly smitten with Neil’s tentative movements, how he checks with Andrew every step of the way that it is still okay, that his yes hasn’t become a no. Andrew’s not sure it’s possible to convey just how much that means to him, how much it means that Neil cares so very much.

          “Your father is dead,” Andrew murmurs, running his fingers through Neil’s hair. “He and all his goons are gone, Riko is dead, and I will never let anyone hurt you. With me, you are safe.” Neil nods, tucking his arms around Andrew’s waist and letting his warmth envelop Neil. 

          “I never used to feel safe, before you,” Neil whispers. “I want this forever.” Neil’s eyes widen a bit, and he feels Andrew’s heart speed up, his arms tighten minutely around Neil. Just enough to feel. A few breaths pass before Andrew’s response comes, whispered into Neil’s hair.

          “As do I.”

          Neil sighs softly, tilting his head around so his lips brush against Andrew’s jaw. Every spot of contact between them sends sparks flying, and Andrew’s heart is filled with fondness at the small action. 

          “Yes or no?” His voice reveals how wrecked he is by that confirmation from Andrew, and Andrew’s fingers are feather-light against his neck, feeling at his rapid pulse. 

          “Yes,” Andrew’s voice matches Neil’s, and he tugs at Neil’s waist until Neil is close enough for him to kiss. Neil’s hands slide up Andrew’s chest, leaving heat in their wake, finally coming up to cup his jaw. Andrew’s whole body feels like it’s on fucking fire, as it usually does when Neil touches him.

          His heart absolutely pounds, and Andrew is sure he has never wanted anything more in his life than he does Neil in this moment. 

          Neil’s thighs straddle Andrew’s waist, knees digging into the soft leather of the couch beneath them. Andrew struggles to breathe as he runs his hands along the hard muscle of Neil’s legs, feeling Neil shiver above him. 

          “I want this forever,” Neil says again, voice stronger this time, lips moving against Andrew’s. “I want  _ you _ forever.” Andrew lets out a gasp or a moan or  _ something _ , he isn’t sure what, just that it rips out of his throat without his permission, leaving him feeling raw as he sits up, wrapping his arms tightly around Neil’s waist and kissing Neil as deeply as he can. Andrew tries desperately to communicate that he feels the same, tries to imprint the feeling of  _ forever  _ on Neil’s neck with his tongue. Neil’s hands scratch down his back, tugging at his tee shirt and grabbing at his shoulders. Andrew hopes he leaves marks, he wants to feel Neil’s fingers on him for  _ days _ . 

          Andrew didn’t used to be so appreciative of his eidetic memory, but it comes in handy now for replaying these moments over and over again so Andrew can relive them whenever he wishes.

          He’s never, ever going to have enough of this, Andrew realizes. Neil will never grow boring in his mind, never be someone Andrew gets tired of. A year ago, Andrew would never have believed this sort of thing possible, but now he can’t imagine anything else. A year ago, if someone had told him he would now be, dare he say,  _ in love _ , Andrew would have laughed in their face. Or stabbed them. Possibly both. Who is he kidding, he definitely would have stabbed them. Multiple times. In the face.

          But, as it turns out, Neil is  _ it _ for him, there will never be anyone else. In just a few months, this loudmouthed ginger with an attitude problem the size of the sun, eyes the color of the sky, and more scars than even Andrew, has burrowed his way into Andrew’s life, has sunk his hooks in, and refuses to let go. 

          Andrew doesn’t want him to let go, not ever.

          Neil moans, loud and shameless, and lets out a stream of  _ filthy _ words that go straight to Andrew’s groin. He snaps somewhere around,  _ I want you inside of me _ , and pushes at Neil.

          “Up, up,” Andrew growls, pressing the palms of his hands on Neil’s legs. “Bedroom,  _ now _ .” Neil is off of him in an instant, tugging Andrew’s hand to pull him up and down the small hall, banging against walls and crashing into the bedroom with their lips already glued together. Andrew picks Neil up, hauling his legs back into place around Andrew’s waist before falling onto the bed with a big  _ oomph _ .

          “Make love to me,” Neil breathes, the words ghosting along his ear. 

          Andrew is only too happy to oblige.

          ~

          After, when their breathing has calmed and their heartbeats slowed, they talk. 

          “I want to get rid of the rules,” Andrew says.

          “Yeah?” Neil tilts his head up from its place on Andrew’s bare chest. 

          “Yeah,” Andrew confirms. “I’m not letting them come between us. I’m not letting you go.”

          “I’m not letting you go, either,” Neil smiles, pressing a kiss to a bright red spot just under Andrew’s jaw. “I still won’t tell the Foxes about you, not with how Kevin freaked out.” Neil’s smile morphs into a frown, and Andrew is reminded that Kevin is officially at the top of his shit list. 

          “I meant what I said, I’ll kill him.” Andrew says, voice earnest as he runs a finger along Neil’s cheek bone and down his jawline. 

          “No,” Neil leans into Andrew’s touch, a pleased look taking over his face. “Just tell Aaron, that’ll be way worse for him.” Andrew blinks at Neil for a moment, impressed. 

          “Damn, Josten. Didn’t think you were that brand of cruel.”

          “He yelled at me, he absolutely deserves it,” Neil gives Andrew a tiny smile, running his hand up Andrew’s chest to his neck, pressing lightly at one of the many,  _ many _ , marks Neil left previously. Andrew shudders, his hands flexing. 

          “Your neck fetish is not attractive,” Andrew lies. 

          “Pretty sure it’s your neck fetish, not mine,” Neil quips, lips quirking into a smirk. “You like it. I like that you like it.” Neil shrugs. Andrew purses his lips before leaning down and smacking a big wet kiss on Neil’s forehead. He proceeds to press loud, delighted kisses all over Neil’s smiling face. Neil’s smile shifts to giggles, and he looks so content to let Andrew kiss all over his face. And his neck. And chest. And elsewhere.

          ~

          Andrew is laying in bed, trying to gather the motivation to go take his morning meds, when his phone rings. He lets it ring, squinting in a failed attempt to see the caller ID. Eventually it goes to voicemail, and Andrew leaves it at that.

          It rings again, not thirty seconds later, and Andrew uses far too much energy to grab it, reading  _ bi bi bi twin _ and feeling his senses sharpen. Andrew quickly swipes to answer, and holds the phone to his ear. 

          “Talk,” Andrew says through his teeth, hoping it isn’t anything important. 

          “Go turn on your TV, channel five,” Aaron’s voice has that undercurrent of panic that Andrew knows far too well. He shoves off of the bed, clenching his jaw and stumbling into a wall. 

          “If this isn’t important,” Andrew says, despite knowing it absolutely is. Aaron would never tell him to turn on the fucking TV if it wasn’t somehow vital. Finally, Andrew limps into the living room, and snatches the remote from where he had tossed it last night, having stayed up late watching movies with Neil after dinner with their collective parental figures, Wymack, Abby, and Bee. 

          He turns on the TV and switches it to channel five, then drops the remote in shock.

          Ichirou Moriyama is Riko Moriyama’s estranged older brother, another villain. Ichirou’s villain name is the Lord, which Andrew has always found pretentious as fuck. 

          Neil is on TV, as Number Ten in The League of Foxes™, fighting His Lord Bitchface, and Neil is losing. Andrew can already see numerous injuries on Neil’s costumed body, can see how he’s limping with one leg, can tell how worn out he is. 

          “Where is this?” Andrew asks quietly, hobbling towards the kitchen to cram his pills down his throat, with an extra pill for energy. 

          “You can’t go,” Aaron says. “He already took down four Foxes, and the rest are fighting his underlings.”

          “Tell me where it is, Aaron.” Andrew gulps down a glass of water, then shuffles down the hall to his Villain Closet. He turns the phone on speaker, sets it on the shelf, then pulls on his industrial brace, thick pants, and black shirt as quickly as possible while listening to the information Aaron is providing him. It takes several minutes to strap every knife possible to his body, thirty explosives, before he pulls on his villain jacket, and ties his face mask on. “You’re far too close to the fight,” he tells Aaron as he is walking out of the apartment. “I want you to call Kevin, tell him I told you to call, and that I expect him to get you a safe distance away or I will flay him alive.”

          “Andrew, it’s not safe, he could kill you!” Aaron’s voice is thick with fear.

          “If I don’t go, he  _ will _ kill Neil.” It had come out on the news several weeks ago, Andrew wasn’t sure how, that Riko had attacked Neil, and that was why the Monster killed him. There had been quite a bit of controversy about it, whether the Monster was really a hero for what he did to Riko, or if he’d gone too far. Andrew couldn’t care less, except now it had drawn Riko’s far more dangerous older brother to town to take down Neil, and probably Andrew. 

          “Andrew,” Aaron sounds like he’s crying. “Please, please be careful. I can’t lose you.”

          “I’m always careful. I’m hanging up now, call Kevin and get somewhere safe.” Andrew presses the end call button as he slides onto his motorcycle, tearing out of the garage and down the road at record breaking speeds. It takes only minutes to get close enough to the fight to see the damage it has already done. Andrew opens his mind, searching for the Foxes Aaron had claimed were already down. He finds Renee fighting to protect a severely injured Allison a few blocks down, Matt and Dan taking on three different goons just south of the fight, and Neil, right in the maelstrom. 

          He could hear his panicked thoughts, practically feel Neil’s pain. Andrew skids to a stop not ten feet from Ichirou and Neil, sliding off of the bike as fast as he can manage, clutching his cane in one hand and a knife in the other. 

          Andrew’s cane, he knows, will end up broken very quickly. However, it will be useful for at least a bit at leaving deep bruises and breaking bones. 

          “No,” Neil’s voice is ragged, his eyes wide when he sees Andrew. “No, you can’t be here!”

          “Too fucking bad, I am.” Andrew says, eyes on Ichirou, who has backed away from the pair, assessing Andrew with those odd eyes of his. 

          Even Andrew is unsure of exactly what Ichirou’s superpower is. He fights like Renee and Andrew, skilled and deadly. He is clearly stronger than any average person, but Andrew has read his mind plenty before and cannot seem to figure out what the fuck his power is, or if he is simply a very trained, but completely normal person. 

          “You have to go,” Neil says, voice low. “You have to run.”

          “We both know I couldn’t run even if I wanted to, now shut the fuck up.” Andrew hisses, pressing him back with his cane. “You rest, I’ll handle it.” Neil glares at him, but Andrew pushes at him until he backs up more. “I can see how badly you’re hurt, Ten. I’m not letting him hurt you anymore.”

          “You say that like you have a choice in the matter,” Ichirou says as he begins to creep forwards. Andrew swings in a wide arc with his cane, and Ichirou moves like Neil, faster than Andrew’s eyes can see, snatching it out of his hand and tossing it far out of reach. A knife is in Andrew’s palm before the cane hits the ground, and he throws himself bodily at Ichirou with killer intent. 

          It’s when he gets close up with Ichirou and reads his mind that he finally figures out his power. “He’s a copycat,” Andrew says loudly. “He’s able to copy our powers.”

          “Glad you finally figured that out,” Ichirou cackles. “Too bad you’ll be dead before you can tell anyone else.”

          “Fuck off,” Andrew says, and manages a slice up Ichirou’s arm. Neil enters the fight, using his speed to land small but effective punches on Ichirou’s torso. Like lightning, Ichirou throws a leg out and smashes it into Neil’s, the resounding crack spreading out across the battlefield, then rips a knife from Andrew’s hand and stuffs it into Neil’s side.

          The rest of the fight is a blur.

          Andrew vaguely remembers ripping one of his smoke bombs from his belt, smashing it against Ichirou’s chest, and pushing him away from Neil. His slices and stabs become quicker, more focused, his whole perspective narrowed down to one goal: kill Ichirou. 

          It feels like hours, but Andrew knows it could only have been minutes, when his face mask is ripped off and his hood torn. Andrew doesn’t care, continuing his deadly assault. He jumps, going for his signature move of slamming his braced knee into his enemies face, when Ichirou moves fast, too fast, and slams Andrew’s leg down into the pavement. 

          The brace shatters, metal pieces piercing his leg and otherwise ripping through his pants. Andrew lets out a ragged scream, but gets in a good, deep slash across Ichirou’s chest as he goes down, just barely missing his throat. 

          “Andrew!” Neil cries from his place several feet away. Ichirou moves to step towards Neil, and Andrew lashes out with a small knife, slicing deep into Ichirou’s calf muscle. Andrew forces himself to his good knee, crawling to Neil and placing himself between Ichirou and Neil. 

          “You’re not touching him,” Andrew swears furiously, feeling Neil’s hand press supportively against his back. “Not while I fucking breathe.” 

          “Guess I’ll have to kill you first,” Ichirou pants, taking a shaky step towards them. Andrew draws two more knives, silently praising his past self for strapping so many to his body, and pulling an explosive off of his belt to hurl at Ichirou. It goes off just as Ichirou grabs it, and mangles his hand. 

          “Andrew,” Neil whispers, grabbing at his arm. “You have to cover up, the Foxes are coming, they’re going to see you.” 

          “Not a priority,” Andrew whispers back, trying to keep the pain out of his voice. His leg is bleeding profusely, his kneecap is probably shattered.

          Neil’s leg is almost definitely broken, and he too is bleeding profusely. 

          They might die here, Andrew realizes. But the real surprise is how vehemently he wants to live. How badly he wants Neil to live. 

          “I love you,” Andrew says to Neil, turning to meet his eyes. “If we survive this, I want to marry you.” Neil’s lips tremble, and he nods. 

          “I love you too,” his voice is thin, his face pale, and Andrew can’t help but wonder if the knife punctured his organs.  _ Am I going to watch him die? _ He wonders. “Move in with me, let’s get married and have cats, and grow old together.” 

          Andrew nods, slips his hand into Neil’s and turns back to look death in the eye as it comes for them. 

          “You killed my little brother,” Ichirou says, standing in front of them and wielding one of Andrew’s knives. 

          “He hurt Neil,” Andrew responds. “His mistake.”

          “You tortured him.”

          “And I enjoyed it.” 

          Ichirou’s eyes darken, and Andrew knows he doesn’t have much longer. 

          “Stay behind me,” he murmurs to Neil. Andrew is bleeding too much, the pain in his leg too overwhelming, for him to get back up. He can barely raise his arms to hold the knives, feeling every bruise and cut ache. Ichirou Moriyama really is about to kill him, and there’s nothing he can do to stop it.

          Then, in a moment of absolutely brilliant irony, Matt fucking Boyd appears out of the goddamn void, popping up behind Ichirou, and with a deadly hit to his temple, Ichirou’s body falls to the ground. Andrew isn’t sure if he’s dead or just unconscious, but he doesn’t care. He turns his body, groaning quietly at the pain, to face Neil, dropping his knives and cupping Neil’s face as gently as possible. Neil leans in first, and Andrew is relieved to still be alive to kiss Neil, careful of his leg and stab wound. 

          “Andrew is the Monster?” He hears one of the Foxes say. 

          “Andrew is about to pass out,” he hears himself say, getting one last good look at Neil’s exhausted, yet relieved face before everything goes dark. 

          ~

          Andrew wakes up slowly, first becoming aware of the  _ throbbing  _ pain in his leg. Then, he remembers that Neil was fucking stabbed and his leg broken, and Andrew sits up in bed as fast as possible, eyes flying open. 

          “Neil!” The shout flies from his lips before he even wills it. His everything hurts, but the pain is all second to the pressing need to know that Neil is okay. “Neil!” He yells again, and feels hands pressing his shoulders down. Andrew grapples uselessly at the arms, shoving without any real force.

          “Andrew, Andrew, it’s Aaron, you need to calm down, lay back down!” Andrew grips Aaron’s shirt as tight as he can manage, looking at his brothers face with panic written all over his own.

          “Tell me he’s okay, tell me Neil’s alive,” Andrew begs, and he would even say  _ please _ if it meant Neil was okay. 

          “Neil’s fine,” Aaron says. “I promise Neil is just fine, his leg is already almost healed and the stab wound is gone, stop freaking out. I’ll take you to him if you just calm down.” Andrew lets the fight leave his body, collapsing back onto the bed and panting. He clutches at his side, feeling pain from an injury he doesn’t remember getting.

          “You have three broken ribs,” Aaron says. 

          “I don’t remember him breaking my ribs,” Andrew mutters, anger rising in his gut at the missing memory. 

          “You probably just didn’t notice,” Aaron leans back, surveying him. “Your kneecap is shattered, the Fox doctor spent three hours pulling pieces of the brace out of your leg. You’re sporting probably fifty stitches, and I think you might have just pulled some.”

          “I want to see Neil,” Andrew says. 

          “Of course you do,” Aaron shakes his head in fond exasperation. “He’s grabbing some food right now, let me check those stitches, then I’ll go get him.”

          “How long was I out?”

          “Three days and change,” Aaron tugs some bandages out of place, peering at the wounds beneath. “The first day was because of the all the surgery and stitches. You were under some pretty heavy anesthesia for a while there, but Abby’s just got you on painkillers now.”

          “Some painkillers,” Andrew mutters, wincing as Aaron presses at a set of stitches. 

          “You’re lucky none of these pulled,” he says, voice stern. “I’ll go get your boyfriend, and ask their doc to up your doses, yeah?”

          “Fiance,” Andrew corrects. “Hurry up.” Aaron’s eyebrows hit his hairline, but he continues wordlessly out of the room to fetch Neil. 

          Neil hobbles in only moments later, leaning on a crutch, his leg in a brace not dissimilar to Andrew’s own at-home brace. The indescribable relief that floods through Andrew at the sight of him should worry Andrew, but he ignores it in favor of reaching out for Neil, who crawls right up on the bed with him and gently tucks his body against Andrew’s. 

          “Don’t you dare ever pull that shit again,” Neil whispers, brushing his lips along Andrew’s temple, his cheekbones, his nose, chin, even his ear before finally kissing Andrew on the mouth. 

          “I’m not sure what shit in particular you’re talking about,” Andrew says when Neil pulls away a few minutes later.

          “All of it,” Neil grouches. “I’m sorry I wasn’t here when you woke up, Aaron insisted I get something to eat.” Andrew wraps his arms around Neil’s waist, kissing him again.

          “Aaron is usually right when it comes to eating,” he admits. “Don’t ever tell him I said that.”

          “My lips are sealed,” Neil grins. Andrew helps him shift until they are both under the blankets Aaron had no doubt smuggled in, and Neil falls asleep almost immediately. 

          “He barely slept the whole time you were out,” David Wymack appears out of fucking nowhere, speaking softly. “Kept everyone out of your room but Abby and Aaron.”

          “Shh,” Andrew presses a finger to his lips, sliding out from under Neil. “Hallway.” 

          Wymack stays silent as Andrew hauls himself out of bed, stealing Neil’s crutch and hobbling into the hallway before collapsing onto a bench. The rest of the Foxes all converge, standing in a wide circle around him with Wymack at the center.

          “You saved Neil’s life,” Wymack says. “So you have three choices instead of two.” Andrew sighs minutely, but gestures for Wymack to continue.

          “Your first, and best, choice is to join the Foxes. You will be absolved of past crimes, but held to our higher standards. No more bank robberies, no more killing.” Wymack pauses to let it sink in before continuing. “Your second choice is to let yourself be arrested. You will go to jail for life with no chance of parole. Your third choice is because you have saved Neil’s life twice now, and made him happier than we have ever seen him. You stay here, you heal, and once you are better you  _ run _ . You cannot stay in the city because now we know who you are, and will be forced to pursue you. You will have a head start, and we will turn a blind eye to any plane tickets purchased to countries where we cannot follow.” 

          “Some pretty shit choices,” Andrew rasps, running a hand through his hair. “Kevin, if you open your mouth I will shove this crutch up your ass,” he glares viciously at Kevin for several seconds before looking back to Wymack. “I have conditions, if I’m to join your stupid team.”

          “You mean other than staying out of jail for murder?” Matt asks, but is quickly shushed.

          “Name them,” Wymack says. “If it’s within reason, I’ll see what I can do.”

          “My brother has three more years of medical school, and if I’m not robbing banks I can’t pay for it.” Andrew says, keeping his eyes on Wymack’s instead of the shocked faces of the Foxes. 

          “Done,” Wymack waves a hand. “What else?”

          “I have therapy, physical therapy, and eight very specific prescriptions that have to be paid for. I can’t keep a steady job, so I don’t have any sort of helpful insurance. I can barely function with these things, let alone without. I’m useless to you if I don’t have them.”

          “Eight prescriptions?” Dan asks. 

          “Antidepressants, muscle relaxers, pain killers, three kinds of sedatives, and two kinds of stimulants,” Andrew lists off. “I tend to have very adverse reactions to some brands, so I have to get ridiculously expensive fancy ones since they are the only ones that don’t fuck me over.” Andrew finally turns to see all of the Foxes surprised looks. Renee gives him a small smile, and he rolls his eyes. Wymack pulls out his phone and types something into it before looking back up at Andrew. 

          “It that it?” 

          “The brace I broke was heavy duty as hell, I need a new one. And, make your stupid headquarters handicap accessible.” Wymack taps at his phone once more. “That’s it.”

          “You’ll have to talk Abby through all of your prescriptions, we’ll get your therapies covered, your brother’s university will be entirely paid for, and the Tower will be made handicap accessible. So, you’re in?”

          Andrew sighs dramatically. “I fucking guess. You’re really taking care of everything?”

          “Kid, I’ve been trying to recruit you for four years, yeah I’m taking care of everything.” Wymack rolls his eyes. “I’ll even let you do your fancy word shit if it makes you feel better.”

          “Wait, that’s it?” Seth asks, incredulous. “After everything he’s done, he gets to just join the League  _ and _ get all his shit taken care of?”

          “Every single one of you were a gamble, and two of your team members did things just as bad as Andrew,” Wymack snaps.

          Andrew considers this a moment, and probes just for a moment into the minds around him. It is with great satisfaction that he sees Matt  _ did, _ in fact, kill Ichirou with that punch, and he’s feeling entirely unapologetic about it. Andrew’s respect for Neil’s best friend increases substantially.

          “Yes, that is it. Go back to your boyfriend, Minyard. Get some rest.”

          “Fiance,” Andrew corrects, pushing to his feet and clutching at the crutch. Wymack arches an eyebrow, but doesn’t question him. Andrew stumbles back into the room, crawling onto the bed and pressing his chest to Neil’s spine, slotting his knees right behind Neil’s.

          Gently, he slides a hand around Neil’s waist and up to press over his steady heartbeat. 

_           I’m staying right here with you,  _ Andrew thinks, and drifts off into a peaceful sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> marking as this complete, but i am working on an epilogue. not sure if ill post it cause im not super happy with how its coming out, 
> 
> wow i am so glad this is finished hope yall enjoyed it


	5. epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they move in together, tell nicky, get hitched, and take copious amounts of naps

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wasn't going to post it but a very generous person convinced me. not the happiest with it, but thats probably my anxiety talking, enjoy!

          Of course, when Neil announces to the Foxes that he really is having Andrew move in with him, then marrying him, the Foxes go fucking berserk.

          “I thought he was fucking with us!” Matt says, hands waving wildly. “We didn’t actually think you would get married!”

          “I’ve told you before, I am not a liar.” Andrew examines his nails, his other arm wrapped around Neil’s waist. “When I called him my fiance I meant it.”

          Neil nods along, leaning back into Andrew’s arms. “I don’t get why you guys keep acting like we’re not just as serious as Abby and Wymack, or Dan and Matt. I’ve said on multiple occasions that I love Andrew, so have you not been listening or are you purposefully acting as though my relationship isn’t just as valid as yours?” Andrew turns his head, pressing his lips against Neil’s neck in silent support. 

          “I guess we just didn’t imagine anything with someone like him could be serious,” Allison says.

          “Someone like him?” Neil asks softly, his voice like ice.

          “You know what I mean,” Allison scoffs. “You know what he’s like.”

          “I do,” Neil says, scowling. “Someone strong? Loyal, and brave? Someone who was willing to lay his life on the line for me? You’re right, I do know what he’s like. He’s blunt, he refuses to take anyone’s shit, and he loves me with everything he has.”

          “I have a reputation to uphold, you know,” Andrew murmurs, wrapping his other arm around Neil’s waist. 

          “Mmhm, sure,” Neil smiles. “If you guys don’t want to help us unpack, then you can leave. I don’t want to hear anymore bullshit about Andrew.”

          “Kevin, you stay,” Andrew says, and Kevin pales considerably. The rest of the Foxes snicker, heading out. Kevin slowly takes a seat when Andrew gestures at the couch, kissing Neil’s neck once more then walking over. “I haven’t had the chance until now to bring it up, but if you ever raise your voice to Neil again I don’t care what promises I made in the past, I will cut out your fucking tongue and feed it to you.” Kevin makes a choked off noise, nodding. “Now get out.” Kevin rushes out of the apartment, and Neil starts snickering as soon as the door shuts. 

          “If he wasn’t already scared shitless of you, he definitely is now,” Neil plops onto the couch, tugging at Andrew’s hand until he sits down too. 

          “He’s scared shitless of everyone,” Andrew rolls his eyes. “Still hasn’t found his spine when Riko has been dead for six months.”

          “Kevin’ll figure it out eventually,” Neil leans back on Andrew’s chest. “He’s gotta learn how to exist without fuckface.” Andrew makes a noise of acknowledgement, pressing his face into Neil’s neck and sighing quietly. Neil lets out a peal of laughter. “We can’t take a nap, Andy. There are so many boxes to unpack.”

          “There’s twelve, and we both know you could have them all done in seconds if you wanted.” 

          “It’s your stuff,” Neil rolls his eyes, but still lets Andrew tug him so they are laying down, legs tangled together. “I cannot believe you brought five boxes of books.”

          “What did you expect me to do with them? Throwing out books is, as dear Renee would say, a sin.” Andrew bites the inside of his cheek to keep from laughing. “Buying books is therapeutic, and we both know how much I value therapy.”

          “I hate you,” Neil contradicts himself by kissing Andrew on the tip of his nose.

          “That’s my line,” Andrew complains. 

          “Guess you’ll just have to steal mine then, huh?” Neil’s lips turn up into a warm smile, one he only gives to Andrew.

          “I love you,” Andrew says, leaning in and nipping at Neil’s upturned lips. “Let’s nap.” 

          “Yeah, okay,” Neil presses closer, wrapping his arms around Andrew and drawing his head to Neil’s neck. “But then we’re getting all this shit out of the boxes.”

          “We have to buy bookshelves,” Andrew mumbles, tucking his arms around Neil’s waist and yawning quietly. “I cannot live somewhere without bookshelves.” 

          “I’ll buy you as many as you want,” Neil promises, and Andrew can’t help but smile into his collarbone. 

          “And a bigger bed, the two of us barely fit on that twin and I am not sleeping on the couch.”

          “Bookshelves, bigger couch, and a freezer just for ice cream, all for you,” Neil presses a kiss into Andrew’s hair. “Anything you want, and we’ll get it.” 

          “Is it spoil Andrew day or something?” Andrew asks softly, stifling another yawn. 

          “Every day is spoil Andrew day,” Neil rubs a hand up and down his back. “Now sleep.” 

          Andrew can’t help but drift off. 

          ~

          Andrew figures its best to just rip off the band-aid, so he calls Nicky and gives him his new address. “Bring Erik, and tissues,” he tells Nicky, then hangs up and immediately turns off his phone. 

          “You know he’s going to freak out the whole way, right?” Aaron says, shaking his head. “I can’t believe you didn’t tell Neil he’s coming.”

          “If I told Neil, Neil would be halfway to Canada,” Andrew tells him. 

          “No, he’d be all the way to London by now,” Aaron laughs, then pulls his popcorn out of the microwave.

          “You are entirely correct,” Andrew steals a piece once Aaron has poured it into a bowl. “Remember, you’re here to help keep Nicky from freaking out too much.”

          “Right, because clearly my presence will help.” Aaron rolls his eyes, walking into the living room and plopping down on the couch. “When does Neil get back?”

          “He’s on his way up now,” Andrew says, squinting for a moment. “Nicky is parking.”

          “Perfect timing,” Aaron snorts. Neil walks in the door, immediately going to Andrew and pressing a warm kiss to his cheek.

          “Hey,” he murmurs, lips turned up into a small smile. He wraps an arm around Andrew’s waist, then turns his head to Aaron. “Yo.”

          “Yo,” Aaron echoes, laughing and shaking his head. 

          “Neil,” Andrew says, pulling Neil’s attention back. Andrew kisses him for a moment, briefly distracted. When he pulls away, Andrew glances at the door. “Nicky’s here.”

          “What?” Neil’s eyes go wide. “Nicky? Like your eccentric, entirely overdramatic, and easily excitable cousin Nicky?” 

          “And his husband, Erik, yes.” Andrew kisses him once more before calling out, “Come in!” The door opens and Nicky hurries inside, hand clutching his ridiculously tall husband’s. 

          “Andrew!” Nicky practically shouts. “You’re okay, oh thank God, I was so worried! What was so important we had to rush over here? Is Aaron okay?”

          “I’m fine, Nicky,” Aaron says from his place on the couch, watching in amusement as Neil tries to slowly inch away from Nicky, eyeing the window. 

          “I wanted you to meet my fiance,” Andrew says, shifting his body and gesturing to Neil, who freezes in place. “This is Neil.” Predictably, Nicky bursts into excited tears and falls dramatically into his husbands embrace. 

          “Fiance!” Nicky blubbers. “Engaged! I can’t believe it!” Erik pats his head soothingly, smiling at Andrew. Andrew reaches out, drawing a stunned Neil close. 

          “You’re not getting out of this,” Andrew mutters, and Neil elbows him lightly.

          “Watch me,” Neil says out of the corner of his mouth, and Andrew tightens his grip, wrapping his arms around Neil’s waist and pressing his chest to Neil’s back. 

          “I’m so happy to meet you, Neil!” Nicky cries, reaching out for a moment before thinking better of it and clutching his hands together, pressing them to his mouth to hide his smile. “This is my husband, Erik.” Erik gives a little wave, pressing a kiss to Nicky’s temple. 

          “Pleasure,” Neil says, sounding a bit dazed. 

          “Have you picked a date yet?” Nicky asks, and Neil glances at Andrew for a moment before speaking.

          “We were thinking next weekend,” he says haltingly. “Just a little ceremony here, nothing big. I think my family would murder us if we tried to just go to the courthouse.”

          “I would murder you,” Nicky says, and Andrew knows he’s serious. 

          “It’s going to be small, and  _ private _ . Neil’s family, you and Erik, and Aaron. That’s it. Don’t even think about trying to bring anyone else.” Andrew warns him. “You can cry, but you have to be quiet about it.” 

          “Promise,” Nicky swears. “Thank you for the invite, it means so much to me.”

          “I know,” Andrew rolls his eyes. “You’re…” Andrew looks away. “You’re important to me, so I want you there.” Nicky bursts into a whole new round of sobbing. Neil blinks a few times before he leans into Andrew’s embrace, giving him a Look™. Obligingly, Andrew peers into his mind.

_           Can this be done yet?  _ Neil thinks, giving him a pleading look. 

          “Nicky, Aaron has a boyfriend, it’s Kevin Day,” Andrew says, and watches with vindictive pleasure as Nicky rushes to Aaron, tossing his arms around him and squealing right in his ear. “Now you can escape,” Andrew murmurs to Neil, who presses a grateful kiss to Andrew’s lips before slipping away to hide in the bathroom. 

          Nicky eventually leaves, and Neil emerges from the bathroom wet haired and skin flushed.

          “Is he gone?” Neil whispers conspiratorially to Andrew, who nods, and tugs Neil close. He’s wearing one of Andrew’s shirts, some shorts that ought to be illegal, and his hair is wet, still dripping onto his shoulders. 

          “Yeah, Erik decided Nicky’s heart couldn’t take much more so they went home.” Andrew murmurs. “Aaron went too.”

          “Oh?” Neil’s eyebrows quirk up, a small smile playing on his lips. 

          “Yeah,” Andrew gives him a playful shove towards the couch. “It’s just us.”

          “ _ Oh? _ ” Neil says again, falling backwards onto the couch and stretching out. Andrew watches as Neil arches his back invitingly, reaching out with one hand. Andrew drops onto the couch, one knee on either side of Neil’s hips, and leans down to press a warm kiss to Neil’s parted lips. Neil’s arms come up to wrap around Andrew’s shoulders, one hand sliding into Andrew’s hair while the other tugs at Andrew’s hair. 

          “So what would you like to do with this newfound privacy, hm?” Andrew asks, breath fanning out against Neil’s neck as he noses along Neil’s strong jawline. Neil makes a considering noise, hooking one leg around Andrew’s waist. 

          “Dinner?” Neil asks, breathless, then laughs at the look on Andrew’s face. “A movie?” 

          “I hate you,” Andrew shakes his head, then contradicts himself by kissing a line down Neil’s neck. 

          “I want you to make our wedding vows binding,” Neil says, effectively cutting off every train of thought Andrew had. Andrew is silent for several minutes.

          “What?” He finally asks.

          “I want you to make our wedding vows binding,” Neil repeats, letting his hands slide from their various positions to cup Andrew’s face. “I’ll never break them, ever, and I want you to be entirely sure of that. I know trust is hard, even with me.”

          “Neil,” Andrew blinks rapidly, and his voice cracks. “Are you sure?”

          “A hundred percent,” Neil smiles sunnily at him. “Consider it a wedding gift.”

          “You’re ridiculous,” Andrew leans in, pressing a kiss to his jaw. “I cannot believe of all the idiots out there I’m marrying you.”

          “Too bad, so sad, you’re stuck with me.” Neil wraps his arms around Andrew’s neck. “Never letting go.” Andrew kisses him again, this time on the lips.

          “You better not,” he says, tugging his own shirt off. “Yes or no?”

          “Yes, always yes with you,” Neil reaches out for him, and Andrew goes happily into his embrace. For once, Andrew doesn’t contradict him.

          ~

          Of course, everyone at the wedding loses their shit when Neil starts to say his vows and Andrew’s eyes glow an iridescent green not dissimilar to that of Aaron’s hands when he heals. Neil just smiles and continues, promising his love and protection like it’s no big deal. Andrew squeezes his hand and Neil squeezes back. Then, it’s Andrew’s turn. By the end of his vows, the entire crowd is in tears, and Andrew will deny it to the end of his days but so is he. 

          Wymack, who graciously accepted their request to marry them, pronounces them husband and husband, and it’s Andrew who pulls Neil into a kiss, wrapping his arms around Neil’s lithe waist and squeezing. 

          “Mine,” Andrew whispers into Neil’s lips.

          “Yours,” Neil murmurs back, lips curling into a delighted smile as the crowd erupts into applause behind them. 

          Later, Aaron pats Andrew gently on the back, his whole face swallowed by his smile. 

          “Congrats,” Aaron says softly, watching as Kevin and Neil ‘debate’ about the cake and Andrew’s diet.

          “Thanks,” Andrew leans his shoulder against Aaron’s, and they don’t talk anymore, simply enjoying the silent company. 

          Neil stumbles over to them a short while later, face flushed and eyes dilated. “You think Wymack would forgive me if I murdered his son?” 

          “It’s our wedding,” Andrew replies, opening his arms right as Neil falls into them, his head tucking into Andrew’s neck. “I say go for it.”

          “You were doing just fine before, I don’t see why he’s being such a bitch about your diet now,” Neil complains, loosely looping his arms around Andrew’s waist. “It’s not like it’s any of his business, anyway!”

          “He’s worried that if you aren’t eating well, you’ll be slow in the field, get hurt and/or die, and then Neil would be wrecked forever. So would I.” Aaron pipes in, watching his boyfriend whine to Wymack about Andrew’s diet. “You and Kevin may despise each other, but he cares about the people who care about you,” he tells Andrew. “So I guess, indirectly, he cares about you. He wouldn’t bitch nearly this much if he didn’t.”

          “I’m eating the same way I have been for years,” Andrew argues. “Like Neil said, I’ve been doing just fine.”

          “You almost died,” Aaron says, visibly tensing. “You both did. Ichirou was going to kill you, and there wasn’t anything you could do. Kevin still has nightmares about it.” The unspoken  _ so do I  _ was heard loud and clear. “He’s just trying to do what he feels will help prevent that from ever happening again.”

          “That’s why he insists on so much training,” Neil murmurs, eyes going soft in understanding. Andrew sighs softy, and decides that maybe he can cut down a bit on the ice cream. 

          “How soon can we kick them all out?” Andrew asks Neil quietly, suddenly overwhelmed by the whole thing. People caring for him is just… too much for right now. The day has already had so much, he doesn’t need to have an existential crisis on top of it all. “I think I’m ready for some peace and quiet with my new husband.”

          “Head inside,” Neil smiles. “I’ll politely kick them all out.” Andrew nods, waiting for Neil to pull away and rise to his full height before pushing onto the tips of his toes and brushing a kiss against his forehead. A flash of light from their right draws his attention, and Nicky stands a few feet away, camera in hand, grinning. Andrew scowls, but lets Neil press a kiss to his cheek while Nicky snaps another photo before murmuring a farewell to Aaron and heading inside, quickly tugging his phone from his pocket to type out a  _ send the photos you took _ to Nicky. 

_           Ofc _ , comes the reply, and Andrew thinks maybe his cousin isn’t so bad. 

          When Neil enters their apartment twenty minutes later, Andrew has already stripped out of his suit jacket and tie, kicked his shoes to the other end of the room, and flopped down on their couch, idly watching some documentary on the TV. Neil kicks off his own shoes, drops his jacket on the arm of the couch, and lays down next to Andrew, shifting around with him until Andrew’s head is laid on Neil’s chest, his ear over Neil’s heartbeat, and Neil’s arms are wrapped securely around his husband’s shoulders. 

          “That was nice,” Andrew murmurs, letting his eyes fall shut as he enjoys Neil’s warm embrace. “Having everyone here, I mean.”

          “Maybe we can do it again sometime?” Neil suggests.

          “Not for a while,” Andrew says. Neil hums his agreement. One of their phones, Andrew really isn’t sure which, starts buzzing, and Andrew groans quietly. 

          “I’ve got it,” Neil says, and fishes the phone, turns out it is Andrew’s, off of the floor where Andrew had tossed it before. “Nicky’s sending pictures.” Andrew holds out a hand, and they go through the photos together.

          “I didn’t realize he took so many,” Andrew blinks a few times at the barrage of photos. Nicky had apparently captured the whole wedding, reception, and the little moments the grooms had in between. Andrew scowls at the naked emotion on his face in one photo, he knows it was the moment he saw Neil walking down the aisle looking so stunning in his suit, and known once and for all that it was real, all of it was. 

          “Nicky’s a good photographer,” Neil laughs. “Good thing we didn’t pay for someone to take pictures.” 

          “I knew he would,” Andrew rolls his eyes. “Nicky’s been into photography forever, and he’d never waste a chance to take photos of us.”

          “Oh really?” Neil says, grinning at him.

          “Yeah,” Andrew presses a kiss to the underside of Neil’s jaw. “I didn’t tell him not to, which was as good as giving permission. I figured you would want them.”

          “You wanted them too,” Neil runs a hand through Andrew’s hair, scratching his nails lightly against his scalp. “You would have told Nicky to fuck off, earlier, if you hadn’t.”

          “You got me,” Andrew sighs overdramatically. “I wanted wedding photos with my husband, and plotted to get them for free. Back to my evil ways, guess you’ll have to arrest me.”

          “I thought you prefered putting the padded cuffs on me?” Neil murmurs. “We can try it the other way if you like, though.”

          “Fuck off,” Andrew grumbles, hiding his face in Neil’s shirt. “You look better in them anyway.”

          “Says the criminal,” Neil retorts. 

          “Reformed criminal,” Andrew corrects. “I happen to recall that you have a similar past regarding crime.”

          “You got me,” Neil sighs. “I, too, was a criminal.”

          “I can’t believe this,” Andrew leans back a bit. “How long were you going to hide this from me, I feel like I hardly know you.” He says this all in the most deadpan voice he can muster.

          “Sucks to suck, you already married me,” Neil snickers. “Made the vows binding and everything, you are stuck with me.”

          “Oh no,” Andrew pushes an arm beneath himself, leaning up and pressing a kiss to Neil’s lips. “Whatever shall I do?”

          “Live with it, I guess?”

          “I guess,” Andrew kisses him again, lips curling into the tiniest smile. “You owe me those chocolate pancakes from the diner, though.”

          “I would get you those anyway,” Neil grins against Andrew’s mouth. They’re quiet for several minutes, before Neil speaks again. “Is now a good time to bring up those cats I want?”

          “We can go to a shelter tomorrow,” Andrew mumbles, tucking his face against Neil’s neck. “For now, nap.”

          “Sounds perfect.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> find me on [tumblr](http://sporadichearttcollector.tumblr.com/)  
> 

**Author's Note:**

> my indents dont paste when i bring the fic over from google docs so i have to go thru and add ten spaces myself at the start of each paragraph, its homophobia ao3 i demand you fix it
> 
>  
> 
> [tumblr](http://sporadichearttcollector.tumblr.com/)  
> 


End file.
